Baiken
by Lukala
Summary: hmmmm a young woman pregnant... kakashi's child?... a new love and family? Note the young woman i choose for this is Baiken from Guilty Gear no i do not own her or Naruto i just like the character and naruto XD warning lemon and whatnot lol
1. Chapter 1: One night stand?

Chapter 1: One night stand?

Baiken's 21, she has long dark pink hair and has red eyes. She only has her right eye for she lost her left eye when she was younger. She has a scar running down her left eye while on her right eye she has a tattoo that goes down her right eye up to her forehead. She wears a light pink kimono that reveals her chest and part of her boobs, she wears a black vest that is secured by a red ribbon around her waist, she also wears a sort of armor on her hands (it only covers the top of her hands) and black gloves that reached below her elbows. Her kimono is not like the traditional ones, instead of being tight around her legs and not giving enough room to move freely her kimono is loose around her legs revealing them. She wore a type of leg warmers (black) that reached just below her knee revealing her toes, she wore flip flops. She carries her sword with her. She is very skilled with her sword. Baiken is a sort of laid back person she always has this piece of grass in her mouth, like a real outdoorsy person.

She was born in Konoha but she left soon after her parents were killed by the nine tail. She wasn't devastated by it since her parents always told her that she had to be ready for anything and must not let her emotions get the best of her.

*Flashback*

The Fourth Hokage admired her, she was a strong little thing in his eyes, she never went to the academy and so wasn't placed in a three man cell like the rest of the kids her age. She was always serious, never smiled, no emotion showed on her gentle features. The Fourth sometimes would take walks by himself by the training grounds. He would see her there and would help her train. He had offered her to be her teacher but she kindly declined his offer, he did teach her some ninjutsu and some genjutsu but she was more comfortable with her swordsmanship and her quick moves in other words taijustsu. Not only was she skilled with her sword but she was very fast. The Fourth would sometimes call her Ryuu. She seemed like a nice person when she's not fighting but get her started and her moves were so swift and with such ease it seemed like she was dancing gracefully, a resemblance to a dragon.

The Fourth would take her sometimes on his team's missions. There she met Kakashi, Rain and Obito. She felt a little out of place being in a three man cell since she was always alone. The Fourth would always pair her up with Kakashi. She didn't have a problem with the team members but for some reason Kakashi had a problem with her but she paid no mind to the little stuck up kid. She was starting to enjoy the outgoing charisma of Obito and admired Rains ability to care for her team something she lacked. It was unfortunate that the day that Obito died she hadn't been there. She had gone on a mission with her parents to the land of rice paddies. When she returned everything had changed, Rain had disappeared. Kakashi had become very depressing and The Fourth along with her parents died by the attack of the nine tails. She was 10 at the time. (I know that the fourth wasn't Hokage until after his team but I felt lazy writing out his full name lol)

*End Flashback*

*Present*

Baiken remembered this as she ran through the forest.

"Damn those were some good times."

She was being chased by Orochimaru's goons.

"Damn they sure are a persistent bunch, got to give them the slip now before I actually give them the chance to catch up."

Orochimaru had become interested in her when her parents and her encountered Orochimaru in one of their missions to the land of rice paddies. Of course Orochimaru didn't take her then since she had been with her parents, but that's what kills her. She has heard of him taking kids why didn't he take her then? He could have easily taken out her parents and taken her but that's not his way, at least that's what she's heard. He approaches the child in need, fills them up with hopes and dreams that are false only to make the child follow him. But she was smarter than that, and now that Orochimaru sees that she is not going to come willingly he has pursued her. But it still kills her, why her? A girl that he had marked had refused to go with him and he let her be, but not her. He has been pursuing her for the past months.

"I hope he's not after me because he likes me in that way… that's too gross."

Baiken had led them to pursue her in the border between the leaf and sand village, she knew a secret route there that would make them loose her for good and after that she was going to go to the land of-

"What the?"

One of the goons had appeared before her throwing kunais at her, one of them got to rip the string in which her sword had been secured to her waist band. The sword went flying into one of the bushes.

"Great! That's what happens when I'm careless…"

She stopped and confronted the ninja who was accompanied by the group that was pursuing her.

"You gave us quite the workout Baiken." said one of them.

"Well you know… got to keep you guys in shape and all."

"It's time for you to join us and Lord Orochimaru."

"I would love too but you know my leg." she sticks out her leg slightly and points at it.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"… _oh yeah they don't get it lol… _nothing it's just that I don't want too."

"It's not whether you want to or not, Lord Orochimaru commands you-"

"Commands me? Listen your 'lord' has no right of commanding me or you. I have said and made my choice clearly I. DON'T. WANT. TO… get it?"

"Suit yourself."

The ninja launched himself towards her, she readied herself. When he was about to land on her she swiftly turned to her right making the ninja miss her and slam himself in the tree that was right in back of her?

_Hee hee hee didn't see that coming… idiot he he he_

"There was no tree behind her!" yelled one.

"True, but hey don't blame me for your stupidity."

"Careful looks like she knows genjutsu."

The group surrounded her. She slowly turned to face the whole group.

_Damn there's too many, I guess I'm going to have to use that technique-_

Suddenly a… whoever it was appeared before her.

"Stay back." he said.

"Who the hell are you?" cried one of the goons.

"Good question." said Baiken.

"Idiot it's an anbu from the leaf!" cried another.

"Who cares it's just one, we can handle him." cried the other.

"I don't think that's a good-" Baiken tried to warn them but they had launched themselves towards the anbu and Baiken.

The anbu quickly got to his fighting stance and knocked all of the ninjas that launched at him. Baiken didn't know what to do, she felt like helping him out but figured that he was almost done, so she got a piece of grass and placed it in her mouth crossed her arms across her chest, stood against a tree and just looked at the fight before her. After the last ninja was taken care of, the ninjas started to retrieve. The anbu didn't look that exhausted like the other pathetic ninjas. Baiken saw the last ninja disappeared into the forest before she heard someone's voice.

"Hey, I said are you alright?" asked the anbu.

"Uh? Oh yeah."

"Why were they following you?"

"Oh its nothing."

"Orochimaru's goons wouldn't pursue someone if it was nothing."

"… listen thanks for the help but I have to get going."

Baiken went towards the bush were she had seen her sword fall, when she got it and turned back she noticed that the anbu was standing right in front of her… awfully close.

"Look its none of your concern… really."

The anbu didn't say anything. Baiken was feeling a little awkward as the anbu's mask just stared at her. He had silver hair, like a light gray that seemed awfully familiar. He had his anbu tattoo on his left arm, she didn't know how the whole deal with the anbu worked when they saved someone and since she was a girl she figured she had to give him something like a hug or a pat in the shoulder.

"Alright, do I have to repay you or something for helping me out?"

She noticed the anbu standing still like as if he wasn't breathing.

"I guess I do."

Baiken extended out her right hand as if to shake his hand.

"Well I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do but thanks."

The anbu didn't move, Baiken was getting annoyed.

_What's with this guy?_

"Look just shake my freaking hand ok?"

Baiken got his left hand and started to shake it.

"There, see? No harm done… well thanks again."

She had let his hand go and had started to turn to walk away when suddenly she felt something take a hold of her waist band. The anbu had un wrapped her waist band from her waist making her spin. Baiken quickly turned to face the anbu to yell at him when she was done spinning but was silenced by his lips, they had locked with hers. She felt him wrapping her waist band around her eyes. He was grabbing her right hand with his left and had wrapped his right arm around her waist. Baiken had her eyes covered she couldn't see anything.

_Well this sucks, here I am getting some action and I can't see. I don't think he's trying to rape me though, maybe it's all part of him hiding his identity crap…_

Baiken was about to open her mouth to say something but the anbu seized her mouth with his tongue. Baiken couldn't help it, it was her first kiss and boy did it feel good so she moaned a little and also arched her back making her chest press against his. The anbu let go of her right hand and made his way to her chest, since her kimono didn't cover her chest area completely he easily slipped his hand inside and started to caress her left breast. Baiken pressed her center with his making him moan along with her, his hand were gentle with her. He broke the kiss and started to place kisses along her jaw line, she gently drew her head back giving him more access. His hand had moved from her waist down her butt firmly grabbing it, not holding her any more she wrapped her arms around his neck. His right hand went down further to her leg pulling it up and wrapping it around his waist, Baiken can really feel his manhood now.

Unconsciously she started to rub her hips against his. His right hand went immediately back to her waist pulling her closer to him. She felt him putting her on the ground, ever since she had lost her left eye her other senses got sharper. She noticed he was over her staring at her as he was on the ground panting from the intense feelings she was getting. She could feel his hot breath breathing over her as he bent down to kiss her again. He started to take off his equipment that he carried as he kissed her. He didn't want to take off all his clothes so he only removed his shirt, he started to undo Baiken's kimono which wasn't hard since he had already removed her waist band that held her kimono together. She felt the sudden cold air and shivered making her nipples harden, the next thing she felt sent her flying (not literally) he had taken her left nipple inside his mouth sucking on it gently.

He didn't let the other be ignored for he massaged it with his hand. She arched her back as he started to suck a little harder. She gave out a moan when he bit her lightly, she felt bad that he was doing all the work so she started to caress his chest going further down to his manhood. She found his belt and started to undo it. She put her hand inside and found it. Not knowing exactly what she was doing since this was her first time she grasped it gently and started to stroke it. She heard the anbu give a quiet hsss sound which made her grin, she started to pick up the pace when he suddenly stopped her.

He gently parted her legs open and she felt him pulling down his pants, he placed his arms on either side of her head as he bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back gently, she didn't know why but she felt so comfortable with him as if she knew him. She felt him place himself at her entrance. He gave her another kiss which she knew he was signaling her if she was ready. She slightly nodded, once she did he entered her, she had never had sex before so it did hurt. As he entered her he felt something block him, he pulled out and thrusted into her a little bit harder breaking whatever was blocking him. She gasped a little biting her lip because of the pain. He quickly kissed her trying to soothe her. He had stopped so she could get used to it, when the pain was gone she started to grind her hips against his, he started to thrust into her gently. He placed kisses on her jaw line as he started to pick up the pace. She arched her back as he did so. She started to rake his back which made him groan, she liked the feeling of him being inside her.

"Ahh… go faster please…."

The anbu did as he was told he picked up the pace even more, she started to moan louder now.

"Harder…. Oh please harder…"

The anbu kissed her passionately before he started to ram into her making their skin make slapping noises which neither of them minded. She gave one last rake to the anbus back before she came, satisfied that she had cum he started his pace faster until he too came. She noticed that he too was new at this when her walls tighten around his member and he started to groan. She felt him fill her up with his seed. He gave a few short jabs before he finally collapsed on top of her. He didn't put his whole weight on top of her for he would crush her. He exited her and placed himself next to her. He embraced her and pulled her close to him giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

*The next morning…

Baiken felt the sudden heat on her skin and she could see the light from behind her eyelids.

"Morning already?"

She looked around her surroundings, the anbu was gone and she was fully dressed.

"He must have left… but dressed me before he left? Well that was nice of him."

She got up and felt the soreness between her legs.

"Well now I know I wasn't dreaming, oh man this sucks. If I had known it would make you feel this bad I wouldn't have done it."

She just wasn't talking about the soreness on her inner thighs, she felt like shit period. Her stomach felt queasy as if she ate something bad and wanted to throw up. She got her sword and headed her way, she was surprised that the goons didn't come back while they were busy or when she was asleep. She didn't want them to find her anymore so she decided to head to someplace far, remote, where no one will ever find her… even if they tried.

As she walked she didn't notice that the anbu was hiding in the trees watching her, he had woken up before her. He dressed her and decided to keep an eye on her until she woke up. He admired her beauty as she slept. Once he saw her get up and leave he felt a sense of loss.

"_I wonder if I'll ever see her again."_


	2. Chapter 2: Her Journey

Chapter 2: Her Journey

Baiken had been on the road for about three months now, ever since that night she has felt like shit every morning.

"FUCK! I can't have a decent meal without puking it out! (well some food) *sigh* what's wrong with me?"

She was now in the land of water, she had arrived at the village hidden in the waves. There she met a nice family that consisted of a mom, a seven year old kid and his grandpa. The mom had offered her shelter for the days she had planned to stay in the village. Baiken couldn't turn away her offer so she gladly accepted. Dinner was being served:

_Oh please let me eat in peace, stupid stomach. I think I got some sort of sickness… I'm not going to think about it or I may end up puking after all._

"So what may I call you?" asked the nice lady

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself, my name is… Ryuu."

"Pleasure, this is my son Inari and my father Tazuna."

"Pleasure, um I hope I'm not intruding."

"Nonsense we are happy to help a fellow kunoichi." said the old man

"So have you ever killed anyone?" asked the little kid

"Inari!" yelled the mom

"What? Just curious, so have you?"

"Yes I have, that's how I lost my eye. Well that's why I killed the person."

"Oh so he took your eye and you killed him."

"Doesn't sound fair to me." said the old man

"Yeah, I kill myself because of it. I've never taken someone's life and to this day I haven't, it was just that something in that moment snapped deep within me. I couldn't control myself and therefore took her life."

"You mean it wasn't a man?" asked the little kid

"No… I was about sixteen at the time, she was younger than me. I believe her name was Nora-"

"What do you mean you haven't taken someone else's life?" asked the old man

"My parents were killed when the leaf was attacked by the nine tails, I told myself that no one should ever go through such a loss like I did. I am a kunoichi and I know that whenever I go into battle it's either me or the enemy that comes out alive. But I always left them alive. I had found ways of just knocking them out. But… she got to me, something I knew I shouldn't have let her done. I didn't get worked up about my eye is just that when she mentioned the leaf being weak for not defeating the nine tails with a bunch of pathetic ninjas it got to me. She had offended the honor of my parents, I had been holding back on my strength so when I attacked her she didn't see it coming. I could still see the expression on her face as she fell to the floor and died. She didn't know what hit her."

"I'm sorry about your parents, what did you do about her?" asked the lady

"I mourned her for about a few months, I wondered without any direction of where I was going until someone told me to stop living in the past. It would only make me miss the important things happening now and that I should live life without remorse, no matter what I've done. Everything will be forgiven in the end."

"Everything will be forgiven in the end?" asked the old man

"I didn't believe him since I have taken a life, but what I believe he meant was that living in the past harms you and those around you. It was best to live life now and just let it go. It is normal in a ninja's life to take life away. Though I know that there are ways to prevent that."

"Well that's true, for a ninja it is normal to take someone's life. You're a good person so I believe that you shouldn't have a problem taking the life that is tainted by evil and hate. Because they will only return to their normal ways and keep hurting other people, so it's your duty to help those in need by eliminating those thugs that live in this world."

"That's what I figured he meant too… so you don't mind ninja's killing each other in the world for protecting their beliefs whether they are right or wrong?"

"Of course I mind, a dear friend died for his beliefs. And to this day that man still lives and torments this village."

"I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I know that sooner or later that man will get what he deserves."

"You bet grandpa, you have gone to the leaf and gotten those ninjas haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"What ninjas?" asked Baiken

"You know that bridge that is not fully done yet?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm the master bridge builder, the same man who killed my dear friend doesn't want it built he wants us to stay isolated which we could not have anymore, so I've gone to get help from the leaf. Of course we don't have enough to hire actual bodyguards so I'm just planning on hiring ninja to just escort me back here."

"Ah you're planning of having them escorting you back here knowing that the people are going to be after you and then let them handle it."

"HA HA HA you've caught me!"

"Got to hand it to yah old man that's a pretty nice plan of yours. I'm impressed!"

"I'm glad. My daughter thought that I wasn't going to get away with it."

"Well you might at first but once they start seeing the number of ninjas targeting you, they'll start asking questions. You've got to be prepared to give them the truth and hope that they'll stay and help you out."

"You've got a point there."

It was getting late and she was glad she was able to keep her food down which was delicious, also she noticed the little kid started to yawn.

"Well thanks for letting me crash for the night and for the food, I don't want to keep you guys up or anything. We'll keep talking about this old man." she said getting up

"Alright, we shall. Good night." said the old man

Baiken felt bad for letting her stay and not being allowed to help out, so she offered to take the kid up to his room. The mom took her upstairs to his room.

"Well thanks for helping me get him up here. I didn't want you to risk yourself in your condition."

"Oh no problem… wait what condition?"

"You know… your expecting."

"Expecting what?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Lady you are freaking me out, know what?"

"You're pregnant."

!… "I'm what?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"NO!"

"I'm sorry it's just that I saw how hesitant you were about eating, and I saw the relief in your face when you finished eating. I know because I was like that with Inari, and you look like you're well on three months."

"Well this explains a lot, I thought I had the stomach flu or something… I mean I did notice a little bloating but I figured it was because I had skipped those three months."

"Since when have you felt the sickness?"

"Eh about three months now?"

"So you are three months."

"I guess so… my mother only got to explain up to my period… that's about it."

"I've noticed something about you, don't worry it's nothing bad but you have the personality of a kid still. I'm sorry if I'm hurting your ego but how old are you?"

"… oh HA HA HA don't worry about it, I enjoy comments like this. It makes me feel good about myself. It makes me realize that I haven't changed… which is good for me. I was so isolated when I was kid I already felt like an adult, and believe me being 10 years old and having adult responsibilities is not fun. I'm twenty one."

"Your first child at twenty one, you don't feel like getting rid of it?"

"Why would I? If what I hear is correct, nine months of this sickness till its born I'll be twenty two. I already have done pretty much everything I've considered fun and important… I wouldn't mind having a kid."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Well… I don't."

"You don't know who it is? Where you raped?"

"Uh? Oh no! It's just that… I was sort of in a little bind and I was helped out by an anbu from the leaf, since I didn't know the whole deal about them and how to repay them after helping someone so-"

"So you offered yourself?"

"What? NO! Well that wasn't what happened, I thought that maybe it was a hug or a pat on the shoulder followed by a good job comment. But I shook his hand instead, once I was leaving he.."

"He?"

"Kissed me, but he didn't force himself on me. He was… being sweet and I felt like he waited for me to push him away,"

"But you didn't?"

"… no, it felt… right. I felt a sort of comfort with him, like if I knew him."

"Maybe he knows you."

"Maybe, I don't know. All I know is that I liked it and I'm glad I he was my first."

"But I'm still confused, you didn't see his face or anything?"

"No, he had covered my eye with my waist band… I didn't mind."

"Are you going to look for him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I think I can handle myself."

"Don't you want him to know?"

"Mmmm no not really, why would I need some ninja guy I mean I can handle it myself."

"But it's better to deal this kind of things with someone else, not on your own."

"I appreciate your concern but I've faced much more of a handful than this, I mean it's just a kid… I think I can manage answering to its every demand, it's not like if I have much to do with my life."

"However you like then, I should let you rest. It seems that the morning sickness hasn't given you a decent rest or has allowed you to get a decent meal. You look quite pale. You need your nutrition for you and the baby."

"But the frigging thing won't let me keep my food down!"

"Maybe tomorrow I shall take you to see our village doctor, maybe she can help you with your morning sickness."

"If that means on finding a way for me to eat in peace then count me in!"

"Alright then, good night."

"Goodnight"

*Next day

_Aw man, this kid is sure giving me a handful. I sure hope I don't take back what I said last night later on…_

"Ryuu? You up?"

"Coming!"

Baiken goes and opens the door.

"Good morning Ryuu."

"Good morning."

"Ready?"

"Um yeah."

They headed towards an old woman's house that was in the middle of a very shallow, muddy and somewhat hot lake.

"The village doctor lives here?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know, I thought doctors live in fancy places."

"Well we are quiet poor and she doesn't really mind living here."

"Oh well."

They went to the door and knocked. Baiken heard an old woman's voice coming from the other side of the room telling them to come in.

"Hello lady Kaede, this is Ryuu."

"Is this the young girl you spoke of?"

"Yes."

"Very well, come over here child."

"K"

"Now, tell me child how far are you?"

"… on what?"

"On your pregnancy child."

"Oh uh about three months."

"Alright, I'm going to need for you to remove your waist band."

"What for?"

"So I can have a better look."

"You can see the kid through my belly?"

"No, I must feel it. But I won't be able to with your clothes in the way."

"Oh"

Baiken took off her waist band and slightly removing her kimono, the old lady placed her cold hands on Baikens stomach making her wince.

"Well there seems to be no abnormalities since your three months now that means you only have six more months, the morning sickness is normal. But you do need your nutrients so I'm going to give you this herb, brew it every morning before you eat. It would sooth your stomach and allow the food you consume to settle allowing you to absorb the nutrients you need for the baby to survive."

"Cool thanks"

"You know what you can and can't do while pregnant right?"

"Um no… aw don't tell me we have some sort of rule book!"

"Yes we do, now here are the rules. You can't drink sake or smoke. Try not to do any heavy lifting. Avoid harmful falls for you may abort your child."

"What do I do when it's born?"

"You should come back to me when you're in labor, so I can help you deliver the baby and guide you on how to take care of it."

"But I will be leaving soon."

"Oh… well find someone out there to help you."

"No it's ok, I'll think of something."

"Thank you for your entire help lady Kaede."

"No problem child."

With that they left the old lady.

"So Ryuu, you think you're ready for it now?"

"You remind me of a parent, but yes I am."

"So what are you going to do about the delivery day?"

"I don't know. If I'm not far away from here I shall return. If not I'll think of something."

They returned to the lady's house, upon their return they had found out that the grandfather was about to leave for Konoha.

"Well old man, I know we didn't get to finish your battle plans but I wish you all the luck."

"Thank you, will you still be here when I return?"

"I don't think so. I've planned on staying only two weeks. Seeing I'm halfway done with my first by the time you reach Konoha and come back it would be about one week and half exactly. And due to the little bounty on your head I wouldn't doubt you will be sidetracked on your way here."

"I see. You are very good on estimating things."

"It's what has kept me alive so far."

"Alright then, have fun with my daughter and grandchild. Take good care of them."

"Don't worry old man, I may be pregnant but I'm not handicap."

"HA HA HA ok then off I go."

Baiken stayed with the lady and grandchild see the old man take off until he disappeared into the horizon.

"Well I better get dinner ready, it's getting late. Want to help me Ryuu?"

"Yeah"

*Later on that day in Konoha (night everyone sleeping XD)…

A ninja (formerly an anbu) shifted in his bed restlessly, sweat padded on his forehead. He saw the woman that he loved being taken away from him. He knew he should have stayed with her that night but no, he only watched her as she got her things and left. He had known her since she was ten. He was thirteen at the time. He was always cruel to her but deep inside he loved her, he hadn't seen her since the attack of the nine tails on the village. And now twelve years later she reappears in his life being chased by Orochimarus goons, he should have seen this before hand but no he chose to ignore it. If they are after her now they would be after her from now on until he made her his, that snake, how he despised him. He took everything he could only to corrupt it and make it suffer. But why would he hear a child's cry? When he wanted to find out he would wake up, left there on his bed only to stay awake till the morning wondering what the dream meant.

*A week and a half later…

The old man reaches Konoha…

Baiken leaves the village hidden in the waves…

The ninja who was formerly an anbu was now a squad captain to team 7, a group of genin. They had been assigned to escort an old man back to the village hidden in the waves…


	3. Chapter 3:Her Fun

Chapter 3: Her Fun

*Three more months had passed…

"Geez how bigger can I get!"

"HA HA HA B if I didn't know better I would be in the same gaze you are in right now. Just looking at your swollen belly un." said the blonde man

"Look D, I would appreciate it if you didn't make this situation any worse."

"Aw you know I'm only playing kiddo, so do you know what's it going to be un?"

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise. I mean some girls are like oh I hope it's a boy or a girl. For me it's better to call it _It _or _Critter_, than to be calling it a boy or girl. What if I call it something that wasn't right in the end!"

"You got a point there B un."

"Deidara…" called out a man with red hair

"Hold on B, Sasori is calling me un."

"Yeah whatever, I swear even though I've known you guys for a while I still think he hates me."

"Sasori? Nah, he's cool. You know how serious he is, even with me un."

Deidara left to answer to his partners call. After Baiken had left the village hidden in the waves she made her way to the village hidden in the rock only to find Deidara and Sasori on her way there. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats. She had met them before after she had her little incident with her eye. When they saw her pregnant they asked her if it was alright if they hung out with her and here they were about three months later and they still hung out with her. They had been traveling aimlessly from village to village. In reality Baiken was following them. It was fun seeing them sometimes fight whenever they got 'lost', they would ask her questions about the thing inside of her and if she was going to keep it. They were so interested in the little thing that she even considered of sticking with them till her due date which was about three months away. They helped her out whenever she had the sickness thing or when she suddenly felt tired.

"I'm serious D this thing is messing with my body."

"I'll say, look at you un!"

"You're not helping Deidara." said Sasori

"Thank you Sasori."

She only called Deidara D and vice versa, she tried to call Sasori S or something but it didn't feel right.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well Sasori thought about camping out for tonight, you don't mind do you un?"

"Nah, I haven't slept under the stars in a while. Well not since this thing popped up. I'm serious this thing is like controlling everything I do!"

"How so?" asked Sasori

"Well it would make me puke like every freaking morning the first three months and would not let me eat in peace, which bugged the shit out of me since I LOVE FOOD!"

"Can't go without food that's for sure un."

"Yeah and now it gets me feeling even shittier! Like sudden mood change, I hate it!"

"That sucks."

"You said it Sasori."

"So… what are you going to do once its time un?"

"… I was wondering if it was ok if I stuck with you guys until then."

"YEAH! You sure can un."

"You're not due till three months from now right?" asked Sasori

"Yeah"

"I see no problem, you may stick with us. Though we were the ones to stick with you first."

"Then it's settled, we are going to be the traveling trio un!"

"Sure why not Deidara. Let's call ourselves the weird some three! A one eyed pregnant girl, a puppet guy and an art clay obsessed girly man." Sasori said sarcastic

*Baiken laughing in the back*

"AW Sasori, you didn't have to be so mean about it un."

"Whatever, let's get camp going before it gets too late."

"OK" said both B and D in unison

*Meanwhile in Konoha…

Kakashi Hatake, former anbu now a captain of team 7, was looking out of his window. The sun was setting, he was running in his head the conversation he had with the lady from the village hidden in the waves, Tsunami:

"I'm sorry, but I've noticed that you are so deep in thought and have been sighing a lot."

"… yeah."

"Anyone in particular waiting for you back at home?"

"No… more like some in particular I'm looking for."

"May I ask who?"

"I knew her since we were kids, well she was 10 and I was 13. Our sensei included her in our team since she never went to the academy, ever since then I was in love with her. But instead of showing it I was cruel to her… and now exactly twelve years later I find her only to let her go from my life."

_Aw man I hope this isn't the guy that impregnated Ryuu…_

"My I ask her name?"

"Baiken."

_Ok… it isn't her._

"She is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eye upon. She lost her left eye and has a tattoo covering her right eye. She has the nicest dark pink hair I've ever seen…"

As he kept describing her Tsunami knew exactly who he was talking about, the description he gave and the way he talked about her gave Tsunami no doubt in her mind that he loved her.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was after I rescued her by some evil men. I was an anbu then."

_No doubt for sure now… should I tell him?_

The lady of course didn't when she remembered Ryuu making her promise not to mention her to anyone that came into the village looking for her.

"… after that she left and I did nothing to stop her even with the way I felt about her."

"Are you going to search for her?"

"… I don't know, I mean I wasn't going to but I've been getting strange dreams about her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she is taken from me… and at the end I hear a faint but I know it's an infant's cry."

_I wonder why that lady was so interested…_

*Back with B, D, and Sasori

AAAACHOOOO!

"Wow, you alright B? you're not getting a cold are you un?"

"Nah, I think someone's talking about me."

"Well let's call it a night, tomorrow we reach… what village Sasori yeah?"

*sigh* "We reach the village hidden in the rain remember?"

"So soon un?"

"What's there?"

"Our base…"

"Base?"

"Yeah, it's where me and Sasori work at un."

"Oh… so does this mean our trip is over?"

"B, just because we are going back doesn't mean it's the end un."

"Deidara's right Baiken, we will still hang out with you. We only need to ask permission if it's ok with Leader. And besides we've already made our promise to you that we will stick with you."

"Actually Sasori I was the one that asked."

"Well we were the ones that stuck with you first. Any who get some rest, you're going to need it."

"K, good night D, Sasori."

"Night." said both Sasori and Deidara

*Next day…

"So in your village is it like always wet?"

"It rains a lot if that is what you're referring to." said Sasori

"But don't worry B, our base is nice and dry… well a little messy but it beats the cold and wetness un."

"That's true."

They reached the village gates which were massive. Baiken had to tilt her head all the way up just to see some dark clouds over the gates.

_So it is always wet here… aw man._

"Wait here Baiken."

Sasori left Baiken with Deidara as he approached the gate guardian.

"Don't worry B, I don't think Leader will see you as a threat un."

"A threat?"

"Not in that way more like a spy, he's very cautious un."

"Deidara, Baiken lets go." called Sasori as the village gates opened

The gate guardian stared at Baiken before looking at her swollen belly. Deidara noticed and slowed down to be right beside her.

"Men here are perverted, seeing you pregnant might give them ideas. And you are exposing your chest which is not very lady like since you're pregnant, I suggest you cover yourself." Sasori told her

Deidara guided her to an abandoned alley way and scanned the alley just in case there was someone hiding there, when Baiken got the ok she got out her bandages.

"D can you help me out?"

"Yeah"

She gave him her back as she removed her top part of her kimono, she gave Deidara the bandages which he un did. He helped her wrap the bandages around her chest area. He was still in back of her. He would secure the bandages in the back as she secured the ones in the front. After she was done she put on the top part of the kimono back on.

"Thanks D." she said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek which made him blush

"…No problem un."

They made their way through the village. She kept noticing an extremely tall and huge tower. This village was different from the ones she had been too.

"We're here."

"Come one B un."

Baiken followed them as they went around the tall and huge building, sort of. Sasori looked around making sure no one was watching, suddenly a black portal appeared. Sasori went in first. Deidara grabbed Baikens hand and pulled her with him as they entered. Baiken waited a couple of seconds until the darkness disappeared, it was totally different. They were in a very large room, Sasori started to make his way towards the door not far from where they were.

"So what you think B, pretty cool un."

"At least it isn't wet that's for sure."

They went through the door and continued down the hallway, they made a few turns passing some doors. They arrived in what seemed like a living room, there were two others dressed the same way Deidara and Sasori were. One of them turned to look at them. He was a weird light blue color. To Baiken he looked sick, she found the gills on his face and saw the hidden mist headband. The other had his back to them, but once the blue man talked he turned to stare… at her. He had the leaf symbol in his head band, the man immediately froze.

"Sasori, Deidara I see you two brought back a… pregnant girl?"

"Her name is Baiken, and she'll be staying with us un."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that."

"AH, don't pay attention to him B. His name is Kisame by the way… a fish freak un!"

Baiken giggled a little.

"And that one over there is Uchiha Itachi un."

Baiken started to walk towards Itachi who remained in his place looking at her for a while before he quickly glanced to her stomach then to her again.

"It's been a while Itachi."

"You look well Baiken sama"

"Sama?" Sasori, Deidara and Kisame said at the same time.

"But your only older by like a couple of years!" said Kisame

"No, she's older than me by six years."

"… but she looks so young!" said Kisame

"I don't get it B, how do you know him un?"

"I'm from the leaf, even though I haven't step foot there since god knows when, I know him since he was what 7?"

"How old were you then un?"

"I was thirteen at the time."

"When you lose your eye Baiken sama?" asked Itachi

"A while back, I didn't expect to see you here… and with that mark over your headband. I guess a lot has changed since I left."

"You disappeared when I graduated from the academy."

"And I'm truly sorry about that Itachi."

"Didn't you leave the leaf after your parents got killed?" asked Sasori

"True but I started to live with the Uchihas since they were close friends with my pads, I lived with them for about three years. I thought this little kid all he knows." Baiken said with a grin on her face padding the top of Itachi's head

"You thought me a great deal, but after you left I learned even more techniques."

"And I'm glad to hear that Itachi."

Right then a woman with the same cloak and blue hair came into the room.

"Sasori, Leader would see you now."

The woman gave a quick glance to Baiken but mostly to her stomach then quickly left.

"Ok Baiken lets go see Leader un."

"K"

They went through another set of halls that seemed to go on forever until they entered a large room that was poorly lit. There the woman was standing next to a chair, Sasori and Deidara stopped. She was between them but behind them, suddenly she saw a shadow appear on the chair until it took its form. It was still shadowed but once it opened its eyes they focused themselves on Baiken. Baiken noticed that the man's eyes had a ripple pattern.

_Well he has weird eyes… must be like the sharingan._

"Sasori, what is that you would like to speak to me off?" said the shadow

"Leader, I am asking for your permission for this girl, Baiken, to be allowed to live with me and Deidara. She is a dear friend of ours, and due to her condition we feel bad to let her be on her own."

Leader kept looking at Baiken who she didn't fear, just found him interesting.

"Come forth child." Leader told her

Baiken passed by Sasori and Deidara, she approached him until he was at arm's reach of her. She stopped never leaving his gaze, he slowly got up. The man was tall but she didn't feel intimidated, Baiken never saw it coming. His hand suddenly shot out and placed his hand over her belly, she didn't shudder for she wasn't in pain. His hand comforted her.

"The child is healthy, how far are you?"

"I'm six months now."

The man continued to look at her, his hand dropped from her belly.

"You have my permission but she must help out with the simplest task, I leave you two in charge of her."

Sasori and Deidara sort of bowed before thanking him, the woman disappeared. Baiken was starting to walk back to Deidara and Sasori when she suddenly felt her stomach move.

"Hey guys look its moving!"

Sasori and Deidara quickly walked towards her placing their hands on her belly.

"Wow, it is. Amazing un."

Sasori was a puppet so she didn't expect a reply.

*gasp*

"What is it Sasori?" they both asked

"I…I felt it."

"Wow, I think he's happy to be here with you guys don't you think?"

"Yeah!" cried Deidara


	4. Chapter 4 part 1: Her New Family

Chapter 4 part 1: Her New Family

*A month has passed…

"Wow thanks B!" said Deidara as Baiken handed him his clean cloak

"Aw no problem D,"

"I feel bad, you're pregnant. You shouldn't be doing any kind of these things un."

"He is right, Jashin would never permit this not even if the child was being offered as a sacrifice." said Hidan

She met Hidan about a couple of weeks ago as he returned with his partner Kakuzu from a mission. Hidan was goofy and swore a lot which she didn't mind. Kakuzu was serious and… well kept to himself most of the time.

"I don't mind, I mean these were the terms I agreed to stay with… I like it, keeps me busy. I mean would you rather sit around and do nothing just guessing when this little critter is going to decide to pop up?"

While she was saying this Kakuzu was passing by.

"I wouldn't." said Kakuzu

"Thank you." said Baiken

"Yeah but what if something happens like… you pull a muscle or something happens with your baby un?"

"Aw D come on I've got you guys to take care of me." as she said this she grabbed Deidaras hand and held them close to her chest

Deidara started to blush.

"Yeah"

"Yea we'll take care of you." said Hidan snapping Deidara out of his blushing moment.

"Thanks you guys, you guys are the best midwifes I could ever have!"

Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu looked at her with confusion on their faces.

"What's a midwife?" asked Kisame as he came in with Itachi.

"You know those girls… well people that help out a pregnant girl. That's how I see you guys, and I couldn't be happier to have you guys as my midwifes."

"I'm I going to get paid for this?" asked Kakuzu

"No silly… well yeah but not in cash."

"Then I would have no part in this."

"Don't be such a dick." said Hidan

"Go to hell!" snapped Kakuzu

Baiken went up to him with puppy dog eye and clasped her hands close to her chest as she looked up at him. Baiken kept looking at him. Kakuzu stared down at her trying not to flinch. He didn't know how she kept going at it but her eye seem to burn into his making it unbearable to keep them open any longer, he noticed the others getting into the little stare competition. Just when everyone thought that Baiken was about to lose Kakuzu blinked giving a little hint of red in his eyes.

"Oh all right already, I'll be your midwife."

Baiken jumped with joy as she wrapped her arms around Kakuzu's neck, Kakuzu taken by surprise tried to get her off him but didn't know how. He tried to push her away but didn't know where to place his hands, he tried her chest but there were her boobs, her stomach… the baby. So he unwrapped her arms and got a hold of her shoulders and pushed her away.

"HA HA HA damn Kakuzu you sure gave up easily on that one." said Hidan

"If I could I would kill you right here and now!"

"IF you could."

Hidan made a run for it as Kakuzu launched himself at him.

"Ah kids." said Baiken

"How are you today Baiken sama?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me Itachi, and I'm doing very well thank you."

"Please allow me to keep calling you sama."

"Fine."

Deidara never knew Itachi could be so… nice, he always saw him as a very serious person. He treated her with so much respect it made everyone act respectful towards her. Which anyone could do on their own, she was nice and so childish like. It was hard to see her be treated with up most respect. She was like the mom or something. Suddenly Baiken grabbed her stomach as she gave out a low "OOH!"

Everyone stopped to stare at her, Hidan and Kakuzu stopped running, Kisame and Itachi got closer to her as Deidara went to her side.

"Are you ok un?"

"… uh yeah, the little critter just kicked me that's all."

"It must be strong for it to cause you to wince." said Kakuzu

"Well yeah, I mean how would you like it to have something kick you from the inside?" said Baiken

Zetsu came in with Sasori and an eager Tobi.

"Baiken-chan!" cried Tobi

"What up my little lollipop kid?"

"How are you feeling today?" asked Sasori

"I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"

"We just came from Zetsu's garden, we need to get ready for your due date. You never know what might happen."

"_We've gather some herbs for you to drink if you start feeling low on energy."_

"**We don't want anything to happen to you or the child."**

Ah Zetsu, he was a plant. It seemed he had two personalities. His right side was black and his left white. He was weird sometimes but Baiken didn't mind. Now Tobi… he was a character that little kid. He seemed to be the age as everyone else but acted more childish than Baiken, making her look like the older sister who was pregnant. She met them after she had met Hidan and Kakuzu, they were on a mission as well.

"Aw you guys truly are the best midwifes I gal could ever ask for! I don't have two but eight midwifes… and damn cool ones too!"

"Well you have been a great help to us as well, you have tidied up this place well… which really needed it. You've done our laundry even cooked for us, we owe you un."

"And we are honored to be your midwifes." said Itachi

"Right!" said everyone

Suddenly Konan appeared.

"Leader would like for all of you to meet in the main hall in two hours… you too Baiken." she said as she disintegrated into little papers.

"That's weird the main hall is never used." said Hidan

"Maybe Leader-sama is going to throw a big party in honor of Baiken-chan's baby!" cried Tobi

"Not likely." said Kakuzu

"Aw."

"You know it feels like if Leader and Konan are parents, I'm the eldest sister that is pregnant, you guys are all my midwives and Tobi… he's the little brother. Well let's just finish what left we have of chores and then go to the main hall." said Baiken

Everyone agreed.

They all left returning to whatever needed to be done, Baiken left as well she needed to finish cleaning Deidara's and Sasori's room. That's where she stayed and it was the last room that needed cleaning, she never went in to the other rooms to clean. She just passed by knocked and asked if they had any dirty clothes… which she always got a handful. She slept with Deidara since he wasn't made of wood and could keep her warm since the base seemed to grow cold whenever it was night time, and his bed was pretty big.

*An hour and a half passed by….

"Come on B! We only have half an hour left. Our room is clean enough un."

"Wait…" she said as she put the last of Sasori's puppet parts in its rightful place, "Ok, I'm done."

"Finally!"

"So what's next?"

"You get yourself cleaned up. Your hair has lost its shine due to all the dust un."

"Ok… I won't be long then."

"Call me if you need anything un."

"Alright."

Each of the rooms had a little bathroom where one could tidy themselves up.

_Well one thing good about this place is that there isn't just one bathroom… that would have been total chaos._

She stepped into the shower letting the warm water run through her body relaxing her sore muscles. She didn't want them to know but cleaning their base had taken a lot out of her. But at least she got the job done, she had never cleaned in her life except after herself so this was different and it killed her not getting the hang of it the first couple of weeks but now she seems like she is a pro at it. She finished taking her shower and got herself dried that's when she noticed that she didn't have any clean clothes.

"Um… D?" she called out from the other side of the door

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any spare clothes?"

"Why un?"

"Well I forgot all about my clothes and frankly they are all dirty."

"I have some pants I never wear… their stretchy so I think they'll fit… as for a shirt? I'll go ask if anyone has an extra-large shirt un."

"Ok"

She heard Deidara leave as she remained in the bathroom with a towel wrapped over her naked but dry body, she then heard the door open and what sounded like two people coming in.

"Hey B, Zetsu has an extra-large shirt un."

"_We made it for you…_

"**We knew that something like this was going to happen…**

"_And we figured that those clothes were going to get uncomfortable sooner or later…_

"Aw thanks you guys." she opened the door

She grabbed the pants and shirt and headed back to the bathroom, she unwrapped the towel. Thankfully she did have some extra clean underwear. She put on the pants which fit perfectly. They were black tights, she used them when she was in her teens but she had lost them. Next was the shirt, it seemed like a dress, it was pretty big it went all the way down just below her knees. It was red with pink flowers bordering her sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. She quickly combed her hair that reached her butt. She always had it in a lose ponytail but this time she let it air dry, she came out and both Deidara and Zetsu stared at her.

"**It's a perfect fit…**

"_Agreed…_

"Wow B you look awesome un!"

"Thanks you guys, I really like the shirt and tights! I feel… free, like if I can move around more freely."

"We should hurry, we have five minutes un"

"_Let's go before Leader gets mad…_

"**I don't think he'll get mad…**

"In any case let us go."

The three of them headed towards the main hall, when they got there all of them were there already. There was a huge dinner table in the middle where some of them sat already. Once they saw her enter they all stared at her as if she was an angel.

"Wow Baiken- chan! You look really pretty!"

"Thank you Tobi."

"What's with the shirt?" asked Hidan

"**Got a problem with it?"**

"I've never imagined her wearing something like that."

"Oh it's because I didn't have any clean clothes… and Zetsu was kind enough to plan ahead and make this for me. I think it's lovely." she said as she turned to Zetsu blushing a bit

"Whatever."

Suddenly Leader and Konan appeared from the corner of the room where the light didn't hit.

"My fellow Akatsuki members, I gather you here today for a very special occasion-"

"Are we getting a rise?" asked Kakuzu

"You idiot, we don't get paid!" said Hidan

"It never hurts to ask you dip shit!"

"BOYS!" cried Baiken shutting them up

"Thank you Baiken, as I was saying I've gathered you here today for a special occasion…."

"The baby shower for Baiken." finished Konan

Suddenly there was a loud pop and smoke, as it cleared the room was decorated in pink and blue balloons and party strings and confetti everywhere. The table had lots of food, it smelled quiet good too. Everyone looked at each other confused before looking at Baiken… Baiken looked surprised and shocked.

"What's wrong B un?"

"It's… it's just that no one has ever done anything special for me." she said trying not to break down

Deidara and Sasori got to her side and held her close. Soon everyone got up and walked towards her joining the hug *weird I know, sorry*. The only ones that didn't join was Leader and Konan.

"Now there's a sight no one would ever believe." said Leader

"S- class criminals in a big mushy hug… cute." said Konan blankly

"Well as much as I would like to keep hugging…." said Kakuzu clearing his throat

Immediately everyone let go looking kind of embarrassed, they all returned to their seats leaving Baiken standing sniffling and blinking from the un shed tears.

"Thank you so much."

"No it's you that I should be thanking. You have done more than required for us. I've seen you struggle while cleaning. Why didn't you say anything?" asked Leader

"It's no big deal."

"But still you have to take care of yourself for the sake of the child, but let's end it at that. Now this feast is for you and the child, please enjoy yourself… and that goes for all of you."

"You won't be joining us?"

"I'm afraid I have some business to take care of, but I won't be gone for long. Konan will stay here in case anything goes wrong." as he said this he eyed Kakuzu and Hidan

"Thank you."

Leader left in a poof of smoke.

"Well let's get this party started!" cried Tobi

Once he said that they all got their plates and helped themselves out with food. She didn't notice that Konan remained in the back not moving, Baiken decided to approach her. Since her mother had been killed when she was 10 she had forgotten all about motherhood… but with her it reminded her of her mother.

"Won't you join us?"

"If you insist."

"Oh I'm sorry, if you don't feel like it its ok. I don't want to obligate you or anything."

"It's ok Baiken, I'll stay."

Konan sat beside Zetsu, she got mainly fruit. The others had gotten the meat, chicken with some mash potatoes and gravy. Baiken got what she thought she needed for her child which was some steam vegetables with grilled chicken and a salad, she didn't really like vegetables but seeing that the critter needed all the energy it could get as well as her she thought what the hell it's just for a month and a half more right? Deidara noticed Baiken eating slowly. She looked happy but was she? He thought he should do something special for her too, he didn't want her to notice but he liked her. Ever since they met he had liked her, and when he saw her again but pregnant he didn't care because his feelings hadn't changed child or no child and he was glad that she decided to stay with them.

"Hey Baiken- chan what do you say we do some games after we are done!" said Tobi

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Tobi. We shall after we are done. Try and come up with some games."

"I wouldn't leave Tobi to come up with games… he might come up with dumb ones." said Hidan

"That is not true!" said Tobi in what seemed to be sticking his tongue out at him

"Now now, let's just finished eating and continue this later on ok?" said Baiken

"Ok" said both Hidan and Tobi

Baiken continued eating. Konan noticed that she started to get paler and paler. After everyone was done Baiken slowly got up and went to the kitchen, Konan immediately got up and went to the kitchen as well.

"You alright?"

"Oh… Konan it's just you… I'm fine.. Really."

"You don't look alright."

"It's just a minor light headedness, I'm sure it would go away."

"Baiken- chan! I've figured out a few games to play!" called out Tobi

"I'll be right there sweetie." Baiken was sweating now

"I think you should go rest."

"No Konan I can't… disrespect your Leader."

Baiken left before Konan could object, she took a deep breath as she entered the main hall with a smile on her face.

"Baiken- chan! I came up with three games."

"Three? Well done Tobi. Would you care to tell me what they are?"

"The first is estimate how big your stomach is with this!" Tobi presented her toilet paper

"I'm sorry I don't follow you."

"Ok each person will estimate how big your stomach is by the toilet paper. They are going to cut whatever amount they think will cover your stomach."

"Oh kind a like the measuring tape but here you're going to estimate how much toilet paper you need to cover the length around my stomach."

"YES!"

"This sounds interesting… I'm in." said Hidan

"What happens if we get the length right? I'm getting some sort of reward?" asked Kakuzu

"Uh I didn't think about that… sorry Kakuzu." said Tobi

"Hmm what about the winner gets-"

"A night out with Baiken-chan!" cried Tobi

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Sounds fine to me." said Sasori

"Ok then, I night out with me to whoever can get the right length of toilet paper around my tummy."

Kisame was the first.

"Um so I just get the length of toilet paper that I think will cover her waist and belly right?"

"Yup."

After Kisame was Itachi then Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu, Deidara and Tobi were the last ones. Konan did get a piece of toilet paper too.

"Everyone has their piece right?"

"Yea" everyone said

"So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." said Hidan

Hidan wrapped his piece around Baiken.

"Oops I think you went a little too far Hidan."

"Damn I thought it was going to be right."

"Well we'll see if anyone gets closer."

Next was Itachi, he gently wrapped it around her waist her belly.

"Wow Itachi if it was two squares shorter you would be right on it, D get him as the closest one so far."

"K"

The next one was Sasori. He wrapped his piece around her.

"Wow Sasori, close but not close enough. Itachi is 1st, Sasori 2nd… and Hidan 3rd."

Next was Zetsu, he did the same with his piece.

"Zetsu… you missed by two squares."

"**Damn…**

"_I didn't want you to think I thought you were fat…_

"Hahaha Thank you Zetsu, Zetsu is 4th"

Next was Kakuzu, at first he didn't want to for he would have to slightly hug her but he just went for it.

"We have a new 1st place… Kakuzu by one square."

"Ha take that you bunch of losers!" he said with triumph

Next was Kisame.

"Aw sweetie you went a little over board, you did get to cover my belly… but twice."

"Hey does that mean I win double prize?"

"No "

"Aw man."

Next was Konan.

"Wow you too are in the league by one square."

Next was Tobi, who was waiting impatiently.

"Tobi is a good boy, he is going to win!"

Tobi wrapped it around her belly but once he saw that he had extra he quickly used the left over and turned it into a bow.

"HA HA HA ok Tobi I'm sorry but you had some left over."

"Aw man."

"But I will keep the bow you've made so beautifully."

"Yay"

The last one was Deidara. He nervously wrapped it around her and noticed that it was just the right size.

"I guess we have a winner."

"Way to go Deidara- senpai, you won!" cried Tobi

"Yeah"

"Oh he was just lucky." said Kakuzu a little mad

"Ha ha ha, well now that that one is done. Tobi? You care to tell us the other game?"

"Yeah, this one I need music."

"Music?"

"Yup, for this one I'm going need a potato or some type of ball."

"What for?" asked Hidan

"You see two of you are going to be throwing the ball at each other while the music is playing, once the music stops whoever has the potato when the music stops loses. And you can't stop for any reason, or try not to receive the ball or you forfeit."

"Sounds like fun, I'm down." said Kisame

"What's the prize for this one?" asked Kakuzu

"After we have our loser… he or she is going to have to wash the dishes… without any help."

"How's that going to work? There's like nine players." asked Deidara

"Easy… Zetsu you're out." said Tobi

"Why him?" asked Konan

"He has no arms!" said Tobi

"**I do to!.. There just hidden"**

"Can you play then?"

"_No"_

"Well there you go, now that that is taken care of let's play!"


	5. Chapter 4 part 2: Her Baby Shower

Chapter 4 part 2: Her Baby Shower

"Ok Tobi who's first?" asked Baiken

"Well I figured to pair off everyone like Leader- sama has paired them: Itachi vs. Kisame, Hidan vs. Kakuzu, Deidara vs. Sasori, and that would leave me against Konan."

"Fair enough, and everyone remembers the prize of the loser right?"

"Right." said everyone

"Ok then let the games begin!"

The first off were Itachi and Kisame. Baiken was getting more tired and so sat on a chair. Tobi was able to find a potato after all, the two faced each other. Tobi couldn't decide who to give the potato to so he decided to make them play-

"Heads or Tails?"

"What?" asked Kisame

*sigh "Call it heads or tails?" said Tobi as he tossed the coin in the air catching it

"Uh tails."

"Itachi you go first." said Tobi handing him the potato

"Ok once the music starts you have to keep passing the potato to each other and you can't stall."

Tobi started the music, Itachi started to pass Kisame the potato which he did the same. They soon started to pick up the pace.

"Oh man I'm getting dizzy just trying to see who is in the league un." said Deidara

"Hey we should bet whose the winner." said Kakuzu

"Kakuzu you're just looking for a way to get money, but ok I'll bet 5 bucks Itachi wins." said Hidan

"You really are an idiot… you're on." said Kakuzu

Meanwhile Baiken wasn't feeling any better, her head had started to hurt. She could feel herself starting to get a cold sweat.

_I mustn't let them see me like this._

When she saw them all paying attention to Itachi and Kisame she grabbed a napkin and started to wipe off the dampness on her forehead. Just as she was done Konan had sat next to her with a glass of water.

"Here, this should help."

"Thank you."

The music stopped and the one who ended up with the potato was….

"ITACHI?" cried everyone

"HA pay up bitch!" cried Kakuzu

"Shut the fuck up." said Hidan handing him the 5 bucks

"Ok next is Hidan vs. Kakuzu." said Tobi

Kakuzu and Hidan got in place.

"You're going down Jashin boy." said Kakuzu with a smirk that could be slightly seen from underneath his mask

"Ha we'll see loser."

Tobi threw the coin in the hair.

"Call it Hidan."

"Tails."

"You go first Kakuzu."

Tobi started the music and immediately Kakuzu threw the potato at Hidan who did the same.

"This is like extreme potato challenge." said Deidara to Itachi who was abnormally quiet

"Oh man his sulking." said Kisame

"Hey don't feel bad, I know that that was a shocker but if you look at it you guys got so into the potato you guys forgot all about the music so didn't notice when Tobi stopped the music until we cried out." said Sasori

Itachi said nothing.

"Man he's not going to let this go." said Kisame

Baiken was feeling a little better but she could not stop sweating, Konan noticed and couldn't help but place her hand on her forehead.

"You're a little cold, are you sure you're alright?"

"Nothing like a good rest after the party won't fix, trust me."

"If you say so, but if I don't see any change I will inform Leader."

"Ok"

Tobi stopped the music.

"Aw man it can't be!" cried Sasori

"Dude we are never going to hear the end of this un." said Deidara

The one who was left with the potato in hand was Kakuzu.

"Nah, re do re do!"

"Screw you Kakuzu I won fair and square."

"Ah as if."

"OK moving on, Deidara- senpai, Sasori you guys are up."

Deidara and Sasori both faced one another. Tobi approached them with a coin and tossed it.

"Call it Sasori."

"Heads."

"Ok you start."

"May the best artist win." said Deidara

"Likewise."

Tobi started the music and they started to pass each other the potato.

"So after you and Konan battle each other there is still going be four winners, how you going to decide who wins?" asked Kisame

"Easy, you will go against Hidan, and whoever wins right now will fight either me or Konan."

"But that still leaves two winners then."

*sigh "Another battle, whoever wins either you or Hidan against either me or Konan or Deidara or Sasori… get it?"

"Yeah… sort of."

"Just wait and see."

Tobi had forgotten about the music so when he turned it off he left…

"Deidara?" as the loser

"It was honor battling you Sasori."

"Likewise, you are a wordy opponent."

"Alright, now it's time for me and Konan!"

Konan got up and walked towards Tobi who had a coin in his hand.

"Call it."

"… tails."

"Ok you go first, now who will be kind enough to play the music for us?"

"I'll do it." said Baiken rising from her chair

She slowly walked over and sat down on a chair that was next to the music box, once she saw Konan and Tobi ready she started the music.

"Hey B, you having fun?" asked Deidara

"Yeah, the outcome of the winner has surprised me… a lot. I want to see who wins out of this one."

Tobi and Konan seemed to be in a heated battle, of course Konan didn't show the slightest expression and with Tobi's mask you couldn't tell and that's what it made it so interesting.

"Man this is more exciting than the battle with Itachi and Kisame." said Hidan

Everyone turned to look at Itachi who was still sulking in the back.

"Don't worry Itachi, your still the best no matter what." said Kisame

"Aw look at that, his bitch is trying to make him feel better." said Kakuzu

"Take it back!"

"NO I won't."

Some intense arguing had started in the back and Baiken saw this as an opportunity.

"What happened to the music?"

They all turned to the players revealing Konan as the loser.

"Oh man I'm sorry Konan." said Baiken

"It's ok, it's not as if I wanted to continue in this game."

"Ok now that phase one is over, we are on to phase two!" said Tobi

"Phase two?" asked Hidan

"Yup, Kisame vs. Hidan then Sasori vs. Tobi."

Kisame and Hidan got ready.

"Wait!" cried Kakuzu "Wouldn't it be better and more interesting that all four players played at the same time?"

"That would be faster and more pleasing."

Everyone turned to where the voice had come from..

"Leader!"

"I have finished my duties and would like to attend the party if I may."

"Of course." said Baiken feeling the one to answer since it was her party and even though he was the one who organized it.

"If I may help you with the music."

"Of course." said Baiken

Leader started the music which at once everyone stared at the four players passing the potato to each other. Konan remained by Baiken's side.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better thanks to you."

Konan didn't say anything as she noticed Leader standing quite still and not saying anything.

_I hope he didn't hear that…_

Leader suddenly stopped the music, leaving Kisame as the loser as well as Sasori.

"Ooh it's getting interesting now." said Kakuzu

"Would Hidan and Tobi please take your places." said Baiken

Baiken tossed a coin and caught it.

"Call it Tobi."

"Tails."

"Hidan you go first."

Leader started the music, Hidan brutally passed the potato to Tobi which he caught and threw back at Hidan.

"I've never seen Tobi throwing things so..." said Deidara

"Forcefully?" finished Sasori

"Yeah"

Right when Tobi and Hidan were getting into the game Leader stopped the music, everyone waited to see who was condemned to clean all the dishes of tonight's party.

"And the loser is… Hidan."

"HA HA HA SWEET JUSTICE!" cried Kakuzu

"Can it Kakuzu!"

Baiken got up to congratulate Tobi.

"Don't worry Hidan, I'll help." said Baiken

Konan glanced at Leader.

"No Baiken, Kakuzu will help Hidan."

"WHAT?"

"HAHAHA"

"It's ok Leader, It's not right for the-

Suddenly Baiken fainted.

"B!"

Deidara ran to her side catching her before she hit the floor.

"Oh man you ok B un?" asked Deidara

"She's been feeling dizzy since the beginning of the party but she didn't want to say anything." Konan told Leader

"I see… Deidara take her to your room. Sasori, Zetsu tend to her. See if anything is wrong with her or the child."

"Understood." said Sasori

Deidara took her to his room followed by Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame. Hidan and Kakuzu started on the dishes, they didn't want to crowd her.

"She did seem awfully pale." said Hidan

"Yeah, I hope that by the time we finish the dishes she's better." said Kakuzu

"Alright guys I know you are all concern about Baiken but we need room, please wait in the living room until further notice." said Sasori

They all looked sad but they knew Sasori was right they wanted Baiken to get better. So the best thing was to let her rest. After they all left Sasori brought her a pitch of water with its glass just in case she got thirsty. Zetsu brought her a damp cloth to place it over her head, as well as a container to re wet the cloth. Deidara stayed by her side, making sure she had everything she needed.

"What do you think is wrong un?" asked Deidara

"I suppose exhaustion, if what I assume is happening she'll be better after a long good night rest." said Sasori

"**What if that is not the case?…**

"_What should we do then?…_

"Stop it!"

Both Sasori and Zetsu looked at him.

"She will come through this, I know she will. She is strong un!"

"Let's hope that nothing else comes up." said Sasori

Sasori and Zetsu left, they had done what was required now it was up to her to get better.

"How is she?" asked Leader

"If we are correct, she's just exhausted. Being pregnant is not something anyone can do, it's taking a lot out of her and her going on and about is doing more to her." said Sasori

"What does she need?"

"Right now just a good night's rest."

"Understood, make sure she does. Make her take daily walks so she can get some exercise, but take her to the forest or something. She needs fresh air. I think that all this dust might have done something to do with this too."

"Yes Leader."

Deidara remained at her side, two hours had passed and she seemed to be in the same state as before.

"You can't expect her to get better soon." said Sasori

"I know, where's everyone else un."

"If you haven't noticed its 2:15am… everyone has gone off to sleep."

"Did Hidan and Kakuzu finish washing the dishes un."

"Amazingly yes they did except when they started to fight and they broke a few dozen of the dirty dishes."

"What did Leader say un."

"He made them clean up the whole kitchen."

"How much damage did they make un?"

"Eh a few broken chairs and dishes are about it."

"Those two will never learn un."

"You need some rest."

"No I must take care of her un."

"Listen, I don't sleep… haven't slept in quite a while. I'll keep watch of her and I promise to wake you up if anything happens."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, you can take my bed since I never use it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

*Next day…

"Oh man that was a good night sleep!"

"B!" Deidara said giving her a big hug

"Hey D, what's cracking?"

"Well nothing much except you having us worried sick un!"

"What?"

As she looked to the door everyone was there looking at her with a slight smile on their face.

"You fainted yesterday, we were worried you've gotten sick Baiken- chan." said Tobi giving her a flower

"Aw thank you, you guys shouldn't worry. I'm ok."

"Of course we have to worry about you, you're like our older sister." said Hidan

"And a pregnant one too." finished Kakuzu

"We want that little kid of yours to make it out alright and you too." said Kisame

"Yup." said Tobi

Baiken hated getting emotional. She was trained for this damn it. Why must she get like this?

"It's ok Baiken." said a voice in the back

Everyone looked to see Leader with Konan at his side.

"It's the hormones that are getting you all emotional if you're wondering."

Baiken whipped the tears that had managed to escape.

"Thank you all so much, you guys gave me an awesome baby shower and you guys are all here to see me pull through this. How can I ever repay you?"

"That's easy… stay with us un."

"… of course I'll stay."

"Well now that that is settled, Baiken you are relieved of any more chores. With your due date coming up I don't want you to be exhausted when the day comes, I do want you to go out on walks so you could get some exercise. Spending too much time in here might not be good for you or the child, get some fresh air."

"Yes Leader."

"Well now I leave you, I want all of you to take good care of her while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" asked Hidan

"Business, Konan and I will be out for two weeks. Zetsu I leave you in charge of Baiken when the others are sent on missions and when she goes out for walks."

"**Understood…**

"_You can count on us…_

With that Leader and Konan left in a puff of smoke.

"You hungry?" asked Sasori

"Just a little thirsty that's all."

Deidara went to get her a glass of water, when he returned he found her trying to stand up with the help of Kakuzu.

"What's going on un?"

"Baiken won't listen to us in staying in bed a little while longer." said Kakuzu

"B"

"What? I'm fine."

*sigh* Deidara walked over Sasori.

"You don't have some type of potion to knock her out un."

"I don't want to harm the baby."

"Is it strong un."

"It is, it will knock her out but I don't know what it would do to the baby."

"**I have a suggestion…**

"_We have some poppies, they are flowers with a powerful scent that would knock someone out instantly…_

"Would it harm the baby?"

"_She would inhale it so no…_

"**But then again who knows?…**

"You make no sense un"

"Do you have some with you now?"

"**We are always prepared…**

"_Don't want her to die on us now do we?…_

Zetsu walked over to Baiken handing her the flowers.

"Are these for me?" she said as she smelled them, "Wow they are bea-

Kakuzu grabbed her instantly.

"Shit Zetsu what did you just do her?"

"Yeah are you insane?" asked Hidan

"Don't worry, I told him to do it." said Sasori

"Why?" asked Itachi

"Because she wouldn't listen, don't worry it just made her go to sleep."

"**We should remove the flowers from here…**

"_Don't want her to sleep forever do we?…_

Kakuzu grabbed the flowers and handed them back to Zetsu who grabbed them and left the room.

"So now what?" asked Kisame

"Let her rest for now, I know that some of you have things to attend to." said Sasori

"Yeah, let us know when she wakes up again." said Hidan

"I will." said Sasori as they left

Deidara stayed again right at her side.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Deidara."

"What do you mean un."

"Staying at her side, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"That's not it un."

?

"I… I love her…"

Baiken was asleep but in her dreams she could hear Deidara's voice and his confession.

_Deidara… loves me?_

Baiken had never felt so… loved before. She never knew about love, she had sex with a stranger but that was something else but Deidara loving her? She did feel something in her chest, she did love him too but she never knew if that is what she felt but hearing him and getting the feeling in her chest she knew she loved him too. She didn't know why but she started to cry, she wasn't in pain or felt angry she just felt joy.

Sasori stared at Baiken.

"Deidara look!"

Once Deidara saw the tear rolling down her side he rushed to her, he held her hand.

"Oh B! What's wrong un."

"She can't hear you Deidara. Those flowers make you go into a deep sleep. She'll be fine."

Deidara placed her hand to his forehead as he held it. Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his cheek. He immediately looked up to see Baiken staring at him with teary eyes.

"B!"

"How can she…?" Sasori couldn't finish

"I heard what you said, Oh Deidara you make me so happy." she sat up and hugged him

Deidara couldn't believe that she had heard him, he immediately hugged her back. Sasori had left to find Zetsu to tell him what had happened. They kept hugging until Baiken started to let him go, Deidara grabbed her face and whipped her tears away.

"I promise that I will always be at your side un." as he said this he placed his hand on her belly

Baiken got close to him and kissed him on the lips. Deidara was surprised by her sudden move but kissed her back.

"Thank you Deidara." she said as she kissed him again

They heard some footsteps approaching, suddenly all of the members except Leader and Konan were at the door once again.

"You're awake!" cried Tobi

"Yes Tobi."

"But how? We thought Zetsu said it knocked someone out completely." said Kisame

"I don't know but all I know is that I woke up with him by my side." she said as she held his hand

"Does this mean that Deidara is the daddy?" asked Tobi

"If that's alright with him." said Baiken as she turned to look at him

"Yes." said Deidara

"Well we are glad to hear that you are ok and that you have found someone to look after you." said Sasori

"But Sasori, it's not just going to be him alone…" said Baiken

"What do you mean?" asked Kakuzu

"Well I've been thinking and I want for all of you to be my child's godparents."

Everyone stood quiet as the news settled in.

"It would be an honor." said Itachi

"Yeah same here." said Hidan and Kisame

"**Can I be its uncle?…**

"_What about Leader and Konan?…_

"You may be my child's uncle, as for Leader and Konan, I already see them as my parents. I don't know what is more suitable for them, and of course I have to check with them first."

"May I be the child's grandfather?" asked Sasori

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea and it does suit us since we are older, can I be a grandfather too?" asked Kakuzu

"If its ok with you guys I'd be honor to have you both as my child's grandfathers."

"Agreed." said both Sasori and Kakuzu

"Can I be its big brother?" asked Tobi

"You may Tobi." with that Tobi did a happy dance

"Well now that that is settled let's all leave these future parents to get some rest, if you need anything please feel free to call upon any of us." said Sasori

They all left Deidara and Baiken in their room.

"That was awesome that they all want to be a part of my babies life."

"Yeah, you know I just noticed that you haven't called it a critter or thing un."

"Your right, I haven't. Leader must be right it is the hormones."

They both started laughing, Baiken was tired and she noticed Deidara looking a bit tired as well. She scooted over patting the empty space she left. Deidara sat beside her as she lay down then he lay next to her, she snuggled closer to him. He had never felt so happy. He wrapped his arms around her… well tried to. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead as she started to fall asleep and so did he.

*In Konoha…

Kakashi had taken a nap and had his dream about Baiken but this time it was different, she was happy and suddenly she vanished leaving him in utter darkness. When he awoke he felt as if he had lost something deep within him.

"_I hope she is alright."_

*In the Sound Village.

"Lord Orochimaru." said a guy with glasses

"Yes Kabuto?"

"The girl Baiken, she seems to have disappeared. It has been over six months since we last heard of her, it seems as if she has disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Hmmm… _I wonder?"_


	6. Chapter 5: The New Arrival

Chapter 5: The new arrival

*One month and three weeks have passed…

"How are you feeling?" asked Tobi

Baiken was sitting on the couch with an apple juice box.

"I'm fine Tobi."

"When is my little brother getting here?"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Easy, you're strong and tough why wouldn't it be a boy?"

"HA HA HA you make a good point."

At this time Kakuzu came in with Hidan fighting about what type of gender the baby was going to be.

"I say it's a girl!" cried Hidan

"Why is that?"

"Look at her she's huge! It's definitely a girl"

"That has nothing to do with it. If she's so huge then it should be a boy because boys are big!"

"Now that is dumb!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH! Wanna fight old man?"

"I'll show you."

Kakuzu threw out his tentacles (or whatever they are) towards Hidan piercing his left shoulder.

"That hurt!" cried Hidan as he drew out his scythe

GASP!

They automatically stopped to look at Baiken holding her tummy.

"Baiken you ok?" asked Tobi

"Yea… I'm fine… the critter is getting restless. It wants to come out already."

"No not yet! Let me go get my blankie!" and with that Tobi left

"You ok?" asked Hidan

"Is there anything we can help you with?" asked Kakuzu

"No thank you… I'm fine."

Hidan and Kakuzu saw the tired look on her face. They knew that the due date was drawing near.

*In Leader's office…

"She said that a healer from the land of waves told her to come by when her due date was near, or that if she wasn't close to find people who could help her un."

"We have Sasori and Zetsu to help her out, don't worry if anything goes wrong we shall help her." reassured Leader

"Don't worry Deidara we will make sure Baiken and the child come out alright."

Leader had offered himself as the uncle of the child and Konan its aunt. They liked how Baiken offered them to choose. They did like her and she did make the base seem more alive, the only question was the power Baiken and the child possessed. They only knew a fraction on Baiken's powers but since she is pregnant they couldn't test her, then there was the child. With the father being unknown who knows what kind of powers the child would hold, they would be glad if Baiken stayed which so far was likely. Deidara thanked them and left.

"You think the child would be powerful?"

"I don't know Konan, Orochimaru was after Baiken before her pregnancy… so Baiken alone must possess great power. The child will be a mystery until she grows up."

"What do we do about Orochimaru?"

"He is still looking for her but so far has no leads. I wouldn't doubt that he has an idea of where she might be."

"You think he would come here?"

"With Itachi and Madara here I don't think so."

"I just hope that no complications happen on the day."

"Let's just hope. If you had to choose who to save, either Baiken or the child… who would you choose?"

"Why you ask that?"

"Just curious."

"The child though she would not hold her mother's full power, but with the fathers powers maybe the child will be far more powerful than her mother."

"I see, let's just hope this decision isn't offered to us. I would hate to lose such a talent like Baiken."

*Back with Baiken…

"Ugh this _thing_ won't sit still! It has been kicking me since forever."

"Don't worry B, maybe it's just getting restless… you know on getting to know its mommy un."

"Probably to make my life more difficult."

"Don't say that, it would be wonderful un."

"Says you, you won't have to do any pushing trying to get the kid out."

"I'll still be there un."

"Yeah but at least you won't feel like you can't shit."

"How do you know how it feels like un?"

"I asked a lady who I met in the village."

"What she say un?"

"That you have to do a lot of pushing, and that if you're lucky you don't have to be in labor for 24 freaking hours!"

"That long! That sounds crazy. I just thought that you get a feeling and push it out un."

"No apparently the kid takes its sweet time getting out."

"Ew… sucks to be you un."

"Thanks for the reassurance!"

"I'm sorry B un." he said as he kissed her forehead

"Yeah whatever, hey I'm going for a walk this little bugger won't settle down."

"OK, want me to go with you un?"

"Nah I'm ok."

"Be careful un"

Now Baiken had forgotten Leader's order of someone being with her at all times when she went out and so did Deidara, so once she headed out into the open she automatically noticed someone watching her.

_What the hell are they doing here? Oh man if they get to Orochimaru I'm dead and so is this child…_

Leader had given her a ring, it was like the ones the Akatsuki wore but her sign was love. She started to channel a little bit of her chakra at her ring, the first one to get it was leader and Konan.

_Orochim-!_

But that was it, Baiken couldn't keep channeling anymore or she would hurt herself and the baby.

"Pein!"

"I know. Where is she at?"

"I don't know."

"She's probably outside, damn it someone's supposed to be with her!"

Pein finished off the alert:

_Akatsuki Baiken is in trouble! She's outside the base._

Once they heard it they all ran outside, Pein was the first to get to her. She was on the floor unconscious with one of Orochimaru's goons standing over her, once he saw him Pein took him out. The others soon joined him.

"There's four more, make sure word doesn't reach Orochimaru. Zetsu dispose of the bodies."

"_As you wish."_

"**Hmm looks like we are going to get a feast today."**

Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi all took off. Sasori and Deidara tended to Baiken.

"I will make sure that Orochimarus men didn't send him any type of message." said Konan as she turned into a bunch of butterflies

Leader followed Sasori and Deidara back inside, they placed her on Deidara's bed.

"Can someone please tell me what she was doing outside by herself?"

Deidara couldn't stop looking at her but he had to answer Leader's question.

"I was the one who let her go outside on her own un."

Leader saw the pain on his face. He looked at Baiken who was starting to breath faster.

"You knew my orders to keep her safe why didn't you go with her?"

"She's alright." cut in Sasori

Leader and Deidara both looked at him.

"She's just exhausted, channeling chakra while pregnant and so close to the due date made her faint. I believe the man that you saw over her was just inspecting her."

Deidara sighed with relief as did Leader.

"You should be thankful that she acted quickly and that it wasn't Orochimaru himself otherwise she would be either dead or taken from us."

"… Deidara…" said Baiken

Deidara suddenly went to her side grabbing her hand and started to apologize to her.

"_Pein, I've checked and no messages were sent to Orochimaru." said Konan through the ring_

"_Leader, all of them have been taken care of." reported Kakuzu_

"_Good, Baiken just fainted. She will be fine, you may return to the base."_

Soon everyone returned. They all waited for her to wake up. They figured that if it was exhaustion she should just rest but soon two days passed and then another. In the end a whole week had passed and yet she hadn't woken up.

"Leader the time is drawing dangerously near yet she hasn't woken up yet." said Sasori

"How is she?"

"She's in perfect health and the child is fine but for some reason she is not waking up."

Deidara had not left her side since she fainted.

"Please Baiken wake up soon yeah…"

_Who's that? Is that Deidara? Why is everything so dark…? _

She suddenly heard a baby cry…

_Where is that coming from?_

Her stomach started to glow. She looked down and saw the form of her child. She gently placed her hands over her womb and started to caress it, she started to hum a lullaby that for some reason came to her as if she knew it all these years. Tears started to run down her face…

_Why am I crying?_

She heard a gentle coo. As she looked down she could faintly see a light smile on her babies face. She laughed a little making her baby laugh with her, something caught her attention. She could hear someone or someone's voice, her body started to feel weird especially from her waist down. Her stomach stopped glowing and suddenly a sharp pain grew in her stomach, her feet started to give up on her. The pain was getting to intense. Suddenly she felt water started to drip down her legs.

_What the-?_

Baiken eyes shot open, Sasori and Deidara got scared as she did so.

"Baiken your up-"

Deidara couldn't finish for she started to breathe faster and grab her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasori

Deidara and Sasori noticed the blanket started to grow darker below her waist.

"How did that get wet un?"

"Idiot her water broke, she's going into labor!"

"What?"

"Go get Zetsu and let Leader know of her condition, and also get warm water and plenty of towels… HURRY!"

Deidara left running down the hall yelling that Baiken was going to have her baby, Zetsu got there as soon as he could asking Sasori if he needed anything.

"I just need you to get some herbs and medicine that might help us incase anything goes wrong, I don't want anything bad to happen but I don't want to be unprepared either."

Zetsu nodded and left, the next one to appear was Leader with Konan.

"How is she?"

"She has just gone into labor."

"How long will it take?" asked Konan

"I'm not sure. She told me that it varied with women. Some would be quick while others would take hours… even days."

"Just get what you need, we must be prepared."

"Yes Leader, but I suggest we move her. The bed frame is blocking me from getting full access to her and this room is too small."

"I will get Kakuzu and Hidan to help you."

Hidan and Kakuzu soon arrived.

"So what do we do?" asked Kakuzu

"Help me move her to the living room, Hidan go and clear out the room. Move the furniture as close as you can to the wall giving us enough room for all of us."

"Ok"

Hidan left, after 10 min he called them that it was ready. They did some hand signs and suddenly they were in the living room. Hidan had placed the sofas close to the wall and the coffee table too along with other things. There was a high bed in the middle with a little table that held some cloths and water, Baiken was breathing faster and sort of groaning loud as each contraction passed. A few minutes later Deidara appeared with the water and more towels, Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting on the sofa. Itachi, Kisame and Tobi appeared. They asked Hidan and Kakuzu what was going on as they sat next to them. Tobi looked scared.

"Is Baiken-chan going to be alright?"

"Yes Tobi she is." answered Konan

Leader and Konan appeared, they didn't sit with them they stood by watching Sasori and Zetsu tend to Baiken. Deidara never left her side. He was holding her hand sometimes flinching from the pain that Baiken was inflicting upon his hand. It felt like she was going to crush it, she would squeeze his hand whenever she got a contraction. Sasori and Zetsu noticed her pattern. The contractions were getting too close.

"Ok it's almost time, Baiken listen to me I need you to take deep breaths and push when I tell you too ok?" said Sasori

"… oookkayy…" said Baiken nervously

"Ok here we go."

Sasori pulled up the sheet and her dress revealing that she was still wearing her tights and what he presumed her underwear.

"Baiken I'm going to have to remove your tights and underwear, is that ok with you?"

".. yes.."

Sasori removed her clothing. Once he was done he once again pulled further out the sheet and her dress.

"OH MAN THAT'S SICK!" yelled Hidan

"DUDE IT LOOKS LIKE A WHOLE HUMAN IS GETTING OUT OF THERE!" yelled Kisame

They saw how her vagina was expanding. Deidara almost fainted when he looked at it. Leader and Konan stood motionless where they stood. The others stared with fear struck faces.

"Ok Baiken here we go… on the count of 3... 1... 2... 3 PUSH!"

"AAHHH!"

"GOOD GOOD! ONE MORE TIME!"

"AAAHH… *push* AAHH I CAN'T… I CAN'T DO IT."

"SURE YOU CAN, YOU'RE DOING GREAT!"

"NO PLEASE I CAN'T IT HURTS TOO MUCH."

"JUST ONE MORE I CAN SEE THE HEAD!"

*pant pant* "…. OK…"

"OK THEN READY? ONE… TWO… AND PUSH!"

"AAHHHHH!"

*baby cries*

Everyone in Akatsuki urged closer trying to see the baby, Deidara gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"It's a girl Baiken! It's a girl!"

Baiken sort of gave a cry sort of laugh. Sasori cleaned the baby as Zetsu took care of the leftovers.

"_Baiken… we need to get out the placenta."_

"**It won't hurt but you will feel something."**

Zetsu took it out and threw it into one of the buckets, everyone all crowded around Sasori as he cleaned the baby girl.

"She's healthy and pretty strong." said Kakuzu

"She's so pretty!" cried Tobi

When Sasori was done Leader approached him.

"May I?"

Sasori didn't say anything. Leader took her into his arms. Never in his whole life had he witnessed such an amazing thing, the baby girl cooed at him as he gently rocked her in his arms. He walked over to Baiken who was staring at him with a weak smile on her face, he handed her to Baiken.

"I thank you Baiken."

"Why?"

"You have given us a chance to see and experience what life is all about, we are in your debt."

"No, it's you I should be thanking. If it wasn't for you guys… I don't know what would have happened to me or this child."

Sasori approached her.

"Here take this, it should help you gain back your strength and fight off any infections."

Baiken took the container of whatever it was and drank it. Deidara had not left her side the whole time. He watched the baby girl open her eyes.

"Look she's opening her eyes un."

As the baby did so, they all noticed that she had her mother's eyes. The baby first saw her mother looking at her with a gentle smile on her face, the baby sort of smiled before looking at Deidara. The baby smiled at him too.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen un." said Deidara

"What are you going to name her?" asked Kisame

"I don't know yet,"

"You should name her Kagura." suggested Hidan, "Sounds fierce."

"What about Inoue?" suggested Kakuzu.

"Kallen?"

"Rin?"

"Kaguya?"

"Sanyo?"

"Aoi?"

"Yuri?"

"Kana?"

"That's it!"

Hidan and Kakuzu (they were the ones naming the names) turned to look at Baiken.

"Her name shall be Ayumi."

"Ayumi?" both Hidan and Kakuzu said

"It fits her perfectly." agreed Leader, "This child shall be named Ayumi."

All of Akatsuki agreed with him, Baiken looked down at the baby girl.

"Funny."

"What is it?" asked Deidara

"This child has my eyes but I can't tell what her hair color is."

"Well your hair is pink, what color was the fathers?"

"Gray… or silver… can't remember."

"Well I guess we should wait and see huh." said Kisame

Baiken was starting to get tired.

"Does anyone want to hold her?"

"I do!" cried Tobi

Baiken handed him the baby.

"Be careful un." said Deidara

"I will senpai."

Baiken relaxed now and slowly began to close her eyes.

"Seems that birth isn't something anyone can do." said Konan

Everyone looked at her confused and then turned to look at Baiken, she was asleep.

"We should let her rest. With what she just went through I wouldn't doubt that she is tired." said Sasori

"Take her back to your room, and one of you should clean this up." said Leader

"**I will do it."**

"_Have nothing much to do."_

"Ok, I leave all of you to take care of the Ayumi until Baiken regains her strength. If anything happens to the child I will kill anyone who is held responsible."

They all nodded, Leader and Konan left them. Sasori and Deidara took Baiken back to their room. Zetsu stayed behind and cleaned up the mess that was made during the birth.

"Hey Zetsu, how come you want to clean it?" asked Kisame

"_Because I want too."_

"**And I'm hungry too."**

"You don't mean to say you are going to eat whatever you took out of Baiken are you?" asked Hidan

Itachi and Kakuzu starred at Zetsu now Tobi too stopped in his track to stare at him. Zetsu had finished already and refused to answer he just got the bucket and other things that were stained with blood and walked out of the room,

"You think Zetsu-san is really going to eat Baiken's baby leftover?" asked Tobi as he handed little Ayumi to Kakuzu

"I don't know but that is sick!" said Hidan

They all seem to crowd around Kakuzu as he held little Ayumi.

"So does anyone know what babies eat?" asked Kisame

"How the hell should I know?" said Hidan

"They need milk, mainly from the mother." said Itachi

"What?" asked Kakuzu

"The mother has to breast feed the young." said Itachi

"In that case we need Baiken to get up soon, if that kid starts crying heads are going to start rolling." said Kakuzu

Sasori and Deidara had gotten Baiken to their room and were now tucking her in.

"It did take out a lot out of her un."

"Birthing is not as easy as it sounds."

"She does seem more peaceful now and is less heavy un."

"Because she no longer bears the child, idiot."

Tobi had little Ayumi in his arms gently cradling her in his arms, only a few knew of Tobi's true identity.

_I wonder what kind of powers this young one possess. Too bad the mother is… un available. On the other hand… it won't last long._

"TOBI un!"

"Yes senpai?"

"How's Ayumi un?"

Tobi looked down at sleeping Ayumi.

"She's asleep senpai"

"Bring her over here. I got a cradle for her un."

"Aw… ok senpai."

Tobi followed Deidara into the room.

"B!"

Baiken was sitting up, her hair was loose and therefore covering her face, Deidara ran to her side as Tobi followed close behind.

"B how you feeling un?"

Deidara gently removed her hair from her face revealing that her eyes were wide, the brightness in them gone. Her pupil were so small you could barely tell it was even there.

"Senpai… what's wrong with Baiken-chan?"

"I don'-"

**BLLEEEECHHHHHH!**

Baiken just threw up blood. Her skin went an awful pale color as she fell backwards.

"B!"

"BAIKEN-CHAN!" both Tobi and Deidara said

With the sudden outburst baby Ayumi let out an awful cry alarming everyone in the base, soon everyone was at the door.

"What happened?" asked Kakuzu

"It's B… she just threw up blood, un."

Everyone looked at Baiken. Her body was pale and breaking a sweat. Her mouth was stained with blood. Her eye were half open.

"What's happened?" asked Sasori as he came in

"Its Baiken-chan, we came in to put the baby to sleep when she threw up blood." said Tobi still holding a crying Ayumi

"Tobi take Ayumi outside the room, the rest of you as well." said Sasori

"Ok"

"Kakuzu go get Zetsu please." said Sasori

"On it." said Kakuzu as he left

Sasori went to her side, he looked for her pulse.

"It's weak but it's there."

"I felt a disturbance so I came back, what has happened now?" asked Leader as he came in with Konan, "What's happened?" he said as he laid eyes on Baiken's pale bloodied body

"We came to put the baby to sleep when we found her sitting up and… she just threw up un." said Deidara breaking down

"Calm down Deidara, we need you to stay strong for her." said Leader, "Have you found the cause?" Leader asked Sasori

He shook his head.

"I have sent Kakuzu for Zetsu." said Sasori

"D…"

They heard a weak low voice. They all looked at Baiken as she tried to reach to Deidara. He quickly took her hand.

"What is it B? Tell me what you need. Does anything hurt un?"

Her lips slightly moved but no words were heard, he bent down trying to listen to her.

"Take me outside."

Deidara turned to Leader.

"She wants us to take her outside un."

"I don't think it's a good idea to move her." said Sasori

"Leader?" asked Deidara

Leader went to his side. He gently motioned him to move out of the way and gently picked her up.

"She's light. She didn't have the energy she needed when she gave birth. It is a miracle she didn't die while giving birth. Sasori you and Zetsu are to make her something that will help her regain her strength. I shall teleport her outside, Deidara you and the others come along. Tobi bring the child with you."

"Yes." everyone said

*In Konoha…

Kakashi was heading home when he got a sharp pain in his chest, he feel to his knees.

"Wha-"

He saw utter darkness, he suddenly heard a babies cry. He looked up only to see the woman he loved before him, she was pale and un naturally skinny.

"Baiken?"

She saw her stiffen and suddenly there was blood, the smell the sound it made as it hit the floor. It made him sick to his stomach. He tried to go to her side but couldn't get up. Baiken was starting to fall backwards. He waited for her lifeless body to hit the floor when suddenly a man appeared. He was just a shadow so he didn't really see him, but there was one thing he didn't like about the man. His eyes held pure evil. The shadow had his loved one in his arms. He slowly turned away from Kakashi and walked away, Kakashi tried to call him but there was no use they both disappeared.

Kakashi was back to his senses

"Wha… this isn't good. I have to find her… but how?"

*In the sound

"Lord Orochimaru."

"Yes Kabuto?"

"The group you had sent to look for the woman hasn't returned or sent any message."

"Where were they heading before their disappearance?"

"I believe they were heading to… the village hidden in the rain."

"I guess now we know where our little pet is at." he said licking his lips

*Back at the base….

Leader had taken her outside, it was dark and there was a full moon outside. Baiken laid unconscious in his arms.

"Now what?" asked Hidan

Leader was about to answer when he felt cold fingers touch his left side of his face, Baiken was trying to pull him closer to her. He bent his head down so his ear would be by her lips as she gently pulled him closer.

"The lake."

Leader was about to ask her why but she just lost consciousness again.

"She wants me to take her to the lake."

"What for?" asked Kisame

"I don't know."

They all headed to the lake that was nearby. As they approached the lake Baiken had gotten worse. She was coughing frequently, every now and then coughing up blood. Leader didn't mind though, he let her bury her face in his chest as she tried desperately to stop her coughing, when they got to the lake he patiently waited for her instructions. Again she pulled him closer, he nodded and started to walk towards the lake. He stepped inside the lake, he submerged her in the water.

"What are you doing?" cried Deidara

He didn't reply, about a couple of seconds later he raised her from the water but he didn't stop there. He had placed his hand in the back of her neck and her knees and raised her above his head, as if he was offering her to the moon. Everyone looked at them, and they noticed that she had begun to glow. Her skin wasn't that pale anymore, she had stopped coughing. Leader brought her back down and held her bridal style, he looked at her. She was a sight to hold indeed, she slowly opened her eye. Something was off however. Her eye wasn't her usual dark pink color. They resembled the moons color. White but a hint of gray and bright, she smiled at him and soon her eye turned back to the same dark pink color. She closed her eye.

"D?" she said

Leader started to walk back to the group, he gently handed Baiken to Deidara.

"She seems better." said Leader

"Thank you." said Deidara as he took Baiken

Baiken had passed out.

*Somewhere in time….

It was dark and she was floating?

"There you are my little Ryuu."

She stirred. She knew she had heard that voice before but where?

"How long are you planning on sleeping?"

She slowly opened her eyes a bit annoyed.

"Quit it Fourth."

She didn't know where that responds had come from but the only thing it got from the voice was a loud laugh.

"So you do remember me. I thought you had forgotten all about me."

"How can one forget your dorkyness?"

"Ha ha ha my you've changed."

She was now standing and looking straight at her old mentor. The Fourth Hokage.

"Look Fourth I don't want to be mean bu-"

"What are you doing with them?" his voice serious yet concerned

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing with the Akatsuki?"

"Who? D and them?"

He nodded.

"They are old time friends, what is it to you?"

"Ha ha ha no need to get defensive but I do worry, you haven't been in the best shape. Especially with your baby which I congratulate you, I only hoped that I would have been there so I could keep you away from them."

"Again what is it to you?"

"Baiken (he only used her name when he was serious which caught her attention) they are bad news, I don't want you to stay with them. As soon as you get better, you and your child should re-"

"Return? To what? The Leaf? I'm sorry but in case you haven't noticed I haven't been there since your demise and I'm being hunted down by Orochimaru. And besides I happen to be in a relationship with D, and not only are they sheltering me but are helping me with my child-"

"The only reason why they bother with you and the child is because of their curiosity of what powers you and your child hold."

Baiken looked at him her fists clenched tight.

"What do you want from me? This is the first time I'm ever truly happy, why can't you just be happy for me?"

"It's my love for you that I come to you with this warning."

He came closer to her, she was looking down. Her fists still clenched, he gently wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

"You know I always thought you as my daughter, you have grown into such a beautiful woman it pains me not being there for you."

She had started to cry. He gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face upwards so they could stare at each other. His blue eyes filled with love and sorrow.

"This is the second time I see you cry."

"You've only seen two of the three times I've cried."

"You mean when Deidara told you he loved you or when you were giving birth?"

"Those don't count, those were tears of pain… excruciating pain." she said a little annoyed

She noticed his gaze slightly turn to her damaged eye. She was starting to look away when he stopped her.

"Why do you avoid my gaze?"

"I don't like it when people stare at it."

"Because you think it's ugly?"

She didn't say anything. It wasn't because of that it was because it reminded her of her sin… the life she took.

She suddenly felt something in her eye. She looked with her good eye and saw that the Fourth was kissing her left eye.

"Wha-"

"I want to see my beautiful Ryuu as I remember her."

She couldn't believe it, as his lips left her eye she started to open it. Her vision adjusted, she could see. Her vision fixed on the Fourth. He smiled at her.

"There you are my Ryuu."

She began to cry again, this time she didn't know why. Again he embraced her, she couldn't help it she gently returned the hug.

"Why have you come?" she asked

"I wanted to see you."

"You lie."

"I could never keep anything from you not even when you were a child. The truth is I want

you to stay away from these people, return to the village and to the man who-"

"Never."

!

"I will never return to the village."

"But the child-"

"If all goes well D will be a good father figure… and if indeed everything goes well… perhaps another young one wil-"

"No"

?

"I will not allow it,"

"I'm sorry Fourth but you have no control of my life. Never had and never will."

"You may be right but believe me nothing good will come of this if you stay."

She had let go and started to back away from him, she saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"Perhaps, thank you Fourth for your warning."

There was a distant cry.

"I must return to the living my young one is calling."

"By the way what did you name him/her?"

"Her name is Ayumi."

"Beautiful name for my granddaughter." he said smiling

"I suppose." she was about to turn away when she stopped, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps, if all goes well or perhaps not."

She smiled.

"Sounds good to me, well then Fourth until our next meeting." she bowed

"Until then my little Ryuu." he returned the gesture

She slowly disappeared as she regained consciousness.

Sigh… "That child was always the non-bossy type, I just hope she knows what she is doing." and he too slowly disappeared.

As she regained her consciousness she felt sad leaving her old sensei and that she was going to lose her eye again.

Baiken slowly opened her eyes. They were back at the base.

"Hey look she's awake." said Kisame

"B!"

Her vision adjusted.

"Hey D… what I miss?"

"Oh nothing excep- MY GOD!"

She got startled.

"What?"

"B! Your eye un, its… its…"

"It's what?… tell me?"

"Its better." said Kisame

"What?"

As she was handed a mirror she saw it too, with both her eyes. Her left eye looked as good as new except for the scar still lingering, but she couldn't have it any other way. She slowly closed her eyes.

_Thank you… father._


	7. Chapter 6: Her Surprise

Chapter 6: Baiken's Surprise

Baiken stopped looking at herself in the mirror when Tobi came in with Ayumi crying.

"Baiken- chan! Thank god your awake, Ayumi won't stop crying!"

"It's ok Tobi give her to me."

As Tobi gave Ayumi to Baiken she immediately started to coo, Baiken was starting to pull down her collar of the dress when she noticed all of Akatsuki starring at her. She blushed as she heard her baby whine a little, she pulled it down either way and began to breast feed her baby.

"So that's how you feed a baby." said Hidan

"Well Itachi you called it." said Kakuzu

Baiken turned to Deidara as the baby began eating. He looked awfully thoughtful to her.

"Hey D, what are Hidan and Kakuzu talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh um I think they were trying to figure out how to feed a baby earlier, I'm thinking Itachi might of told them how un."

"I see… hey D what were you thinking about earlier?"

"huh?" he immediately blushed as he heard the question.

"You pervert." she teased

"Er…"

"How are you feeling Baiken?" asked Pein as he entered Deidara's room.

"I've been better. Thank you, all of you for your hard work and effort."

"No need to thank us, just rest." and with that he left.

"So how do you feel B un?"

"I feel as if I've been whacked with a bamboo stick, seriously my lower back hurts."

"Here drink this." said Sasori as he came in, "It will help."

"If you say so." she took the cup and started to drink but stopped as the baby started to cry.

"It seems like she doesn't like me drinking this, what is it exactly?"

"It's to help with the infection."

"Well she doesn't like it, I'm sorry Sasori I can't drink this right now. Maybe later, hey you don't have any sake do you?"

"Sake?" asked Sasori stunned.

"Yeah you know alcohol?"

"I know what it is Baiken I'm just confused, you drink?"

"Yeah and a whole bunch it's just that I stopped since I was being occupied." she looked down at her daughter a little annoyed, "But now that she's out… I need me some sake!"

"Well now I am happy!" cried Hidan.

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"I have a drinking buddy."

"Oh no, I am not going to spend our money on booze."

"Aw lighten up Kakuzu, be a little wild. It's nothing sinful."

"I sort of agree with Kakuzu un."

"Why?" asked Baiken.

"I don't want you to drink, you might get ill un." said Deidara.

"Oh please, did I mention that I was the winner of this year's annual drinking contest at the fair in Amegakure."

"You're shitting me! You were this year's winner?" cried Hidan.

"Yup."

"No wonder I heard some pink haired tomboy winning this year and also the…"

"The what?" asked Kakuzu.

"The annual championship fighting… you are fucking awesome!" yelled Hidan.

"What un?"

"Yep it's true. I won the championship and the title of hardest drinker without falling or losing my cool."

"No no the other thing… you won the championship in Ame?… in fighting un?"

"Why so shocked? I was just killing some time before I was started to get chased by that vermin."

*Orochimaru's Hide out*

"Lord Orochimaru."

"Yes Kabuto?"

"The one you seek has been confirmed being seen in the village hidden in the rain."

"Hmmm this is going to be troublesome. We shall keep our distance for the moment. Just don't lose sight of her."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"That which she possess will be mine."

*A month has passed…

"Well she has the guy's hair." said Hidan.

"To bad she didn't inherit her mother's hair, we would have had two angels in our mist." said Kakuzu

"But baby Ayumi is still beautiful no matter what!" said Tobi as he carried Ayumi.

Baiken was taking a shower, she had started to stretch out and work her body again. To lose the pounds she had gained during her pregnancy, she didn't gain much but she felt like working out since she always was training. Deidara didn't want her to wear her revealing clothes so he had gotten her new clothes. They were like her old clothes but actually covered her chest area. He was in the bedroom listening to Baiken hum in the shower.

"Ok ok you can do this… what if she turns you down… no she won't, will she?"

He heard the water being turned off. He got off the bed and headed out the door. As he made his way to the kitchen where Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi were Itachi approached him.

"Baiken will have trouble deciding on what to answer. She may have accepted your love but a commitment… I'm not so sure how she will react. I'm not trying to come in between you two, it's just… she barely made it out of her pregnancy you should let her recover more."

Deidara stared at him confused.

"You were her pupil, what kind of a person is she in this matter un?"

"She never talked about having a family of her own or gave it much thought… but now… she might think otherwise."

"I see un."

Baiken had dressed and brushed her hair, she was heading out when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Ouch."

Deidara heard her sudden cry of pain and quickly ran to her aid.

"What is it un?"

"It's nothing D don't worry about it, Sasori said I needed time to recover. I'm sure it's nothing."

She smiled at him which made him blush, she thought it was cute how he turned pink whenever she was around him.

"Um B?"

"Yeah D?"

"Do you wanna… go out with me sometime un?"

"I'd love to." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He turned bright red.

"Really?"

She smiled at him, "Yes."

"How about tomorrow night? Just the three of us."

"Sure."

Baiken thought it was funny how he was asking her out when she already lived with him, and to add Ayumi too.

_He's going to be a great dad._

She didn't really understand why she had thought about that or felt the butterflies in her chest and stomach. She spent the day training with Hidan and Deidara as Tobi and Kakuzu watched Ayumi, then they ate and rested. At night they all went to bed, Baiken was setting Ayumi in. Deidara was already in bed waiting for her, as Ayumi drifted off into sleep Baiken climbed into bed. Deidara wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him and kissed her forehead, she blushed. He was lying back when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on her and kissed his lips, he couldn't control his urges he pinned her down. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she happily parted her lips, he invaded her mouth tasting her. He moaned into her mouth, she was so sweet and tender. He traced kisses down her jaw line to her neck licking her.

"Mmm Dei…." she moaned.

He sucked her soft pale skin. Her skin was soft and smelled heavenly. His lips went back up to her soft ones. He nibbled on her lower lip sucking on it gently. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, his hands roamed her body.

"Mmm you're so soft."

Baiken blushed and kissed his nose. Deidara laughed and kissed her forehead, he didn't want to push it so he just held her tight as they both drifted off to sleep.

"… I love you D." Baiken sighed as she went to sleep.

Deidara surprised held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too B."

Baiken woke up in the middle of the night to the cries of Ayumi. She got up walking over to the crib. She put her hand gently on Ayumi's small chest and started to hum a melody. Deidara stirred as the warmth of Baiken left him.

"What's wrong un?"

"Ayumi woke up, go back to bed D I got this."

Deidara got up and wrapped his arms around Baiken's waist pulling her close kissing her neck.

"How I can I go to sleep when the two best things in the world are awake."

"If you say so." Baiken smiled at him

Ayumi went back to sleep after 10min, Deidara and Baiken went back to bed. In the morning Deidara got up early, he had a little errand to take care of. He gently woke up Baiken.

"B?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a small errand to take care of, I will be back before our date un."

"ok" she was barely able to say.

He kissed her and proceeded to check Ayumi as he left. About two hours later Baiken woke up to Ayumi's cry, this time Ayumi was hungry. She breast feed her and put her back to sleep, seeing as how she was up already she decided to take a shower when there was a knock on the door. Baiken went to open the door.

"Good morning Baiken-chan!"

"Good morning Tobi, what brings you here so bright and early?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help."

"I'm about to take a shower, would you watch her for me?"

"Sure Baiken-chan!" Tobi said happily.

Baiken left him with baby Ayumi. Tobi was carrying her when Ayumi started to cry.

"AAAAH SSSHHH SHHH IT'S OK ITS ME TOBI, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Tobi started to wave toys at her trying to calm her down, Ayumi at first wouldn't stop crying. Not knowing what to do he left the room trying to find some help. Baiken soon emerged from the bathroom finding Tobi and Ayumi gone.

"Now where could those two have wondered off?"

Baiken left the room wondering the hallways when she came into the kitchen, she saw Itachi holding Ayumi but no Tobi.

"Good morning Itachi."

"Baiken." he bowed

"Where's Tobi?"

"He was summoned."

"Oh I see. It seems she has taken a liking to you, I heard her crying earlier."

"Tobi doesn't really know anything about children. He was panicking when I found him."

"Ha ha leave it to Tobi to offer his help only to seek help for himself. If you want I can take her now, I don't want to take your time."

"It's alright I don't mind. Don't you have training today?"

"I do, want to come along?"

They both proceeded to the training grounds where Kakuzu and Kisame were.

"I thought you had backed out on the training Baiken, where you scared?" teased Kisame.

"Me scared? Of a fish? I don't think so ha ha ha just joking Kisame."

Kakuzu found himself laughing as Kisame got a little serious.

"Tsk come on lets go." Kisame said.

"Aw I said I was sorry Kisame-kun." she said laughing a little bit.

"Alright Baiken you heard Kisame lets go." said Kakuzu.

Baiken's first opponent was Kakuzu, for the past weeks she had been fighting Hidan but since he's busy with a mission Kakuzu and Kisame have volunteered to help her with her training. She readied herself. Kakuzu didn't even give her a head start he immediately ran towards her aiming for her neck. Baiken blocked his attack with her sword, both of them jumped back.

"Good your reflexes are sharper than ever."

Kakuzu let his arm detach beneath his clothes, he made it seem like he had thrown a kunai. Baiken dodged it not noticing that it was his arm that was aiming for her, it got her leg and pulled her down. Baiken tried to get up but Kakuzu started to drag her towards him where he got out a rod ready to impale her, she quickly rolls back as she is right in front of him about to be impaled by his rod.

"YOUSHIJIN!"

She ricochet a chain from the ground upwards hitting Kakuzu on the left side of his face sending him staggering back a few steps. Kisame smiles as he had never seen this before, with Hidan she would just block and throw him off balance since Hidan was very careless. But now that she is fighting someone who is serious, they are seeing a new side of Baiken. Upon contact Kakuzu had released Baiken.

"You surprised me Baiken. I didn't know you had such moves."

"You guys don't know anything about me."

_I really got to keep my moves a secret if they know my every move I'll be vulnerable. _

From the top three figures watched with interest the battle between Baiken, Kakuzu and Kisame.

"She's holding back."

"She doesn't want to reveal her true power."

"Why?"

"Either she doesn't want us to see the extent of her power or perhaps she doesn't know how to control it yet."

The two figures waited for the thirds conclusion.

"Push her to her limit, she can't hold back forever."

"Understood."

Kisame smirked as he started to move forward, Baiken noticed this and didn't like it. Kakuzu looked towards Kisame, Kakuzu nodded and both started to advance on Baiken.

_Shit… they aint playing around anymore._

Kisame disappeared, Baiken jumped out of the way as Kisame descended from the air swinging his sword at her. Kakuzu sent his tentacles after her. She jumped back three times backwards only to be found cornered.

"FUCK!"

"Indeed you are!"

Kisame came at her she jumped up as high as she could.

"YOUZANSEN!"

She whips out a huge fan type weapon in an arc and as she descends back down she swings it counter clock wise hitting Kisame as many times as she could. Kisame tried to block it with his sameheda but was pushed back every time she hit, Kakuzu seeing his opportunity ran behind Kisame and used his tentacles to grab Baiken. Being unable to move Kakuzu throws her across the arena, she is able to gain her posture and land safely on her feet.

"She's only counter attacking us, you don't think…."

"The only one who knows her fighting style is Itachi, Kisame."

"But he's not going to want to help us, he respects her too much."

"We are not trying to kill her Kisame. We just need to see her fighting style. Itachi will be her next opponent."

"For a person who was A WALL for nine months, it doesn't seem like she has lost her fighting spirit."

"Kisame she was pregnant not disabled."

"So what are we going to do? You heard what Leader said."

Baiken saw Kakuzu go towards Itachi, they exchanged a few words and soon Itachi got up handing over Ayumi to Kakuzu. Kisame smiled evilly as Itachi stood next to him.

"Too much for you am I?"

"Nope just very difficult." cried Kisame as he ran towards her.

She pointed her sword towards him.

"Enough with this… SAKURA."

A pink flare from the tip of her sword is shoot out and hits Kisame stunning him, as the smoke cleared Kisame found Baiken right in front of him and straight out punches him in the face sending him flying back. Itachi looks upon Baiken.

"I know you've been watching this whole time trying to figure out my fighting technique. What exactly do you want from me?"

Leader and Konan emerged from the darkness.

_There's one missing, I could have sworn there was three. Playing around with me won't change my suspicions. _

"We are simply trying to calculate how much you have recovered from your childbirth, it seems you have recovered well." stated Leader.

"We meant no harm. You had been weak during child birth. We want you to be healthy for your daughter Baiken." said Konan.

Seeing how they want to leave it at that, Baiken decided to play along.

"I see… well next time tell me I was getting worried I was hated and wanted eliminated." she said with the goofiest smile ever.

Leader and Konan looked at each other as Kisame looked at Kakuzu confused. Itachi had Ayumi back in his arms letting her grab his pinky.

"She has a strong grip." he stated lowly.

She smiled and cooed at him.

"Training is over for now, you may all rest." said Leader finally.

"GREAT IM STARVING!" cried Baiken.

"I'll cook, I've been noticing you haven't been eating healthy enough Baiken." said Sasori as he came in with Zetsu.

"Yes I have!" she protested.

"Hmmm even so."

Everyone went to the kitchen except Leader and Konan.

"Don't worry, the time will come where she would have no choice." said the third figure that was masked by the shadows.

After eating a not so delicious but otherwise nutritious meal, Baiken went to go take a shower taking Ayumi with her. A nice warm bath for the both of them.

"D should be back soon." she said happily to her daughter.

After 20min she got out drying her daughter and herself. Being all clean and well rested, she laid in bed with Ayumi. The door opened and Deidara came in, he had seemed tired but once setting eyes on her brought a smile on his face.

"You look tired D, you should rest."

"I will rest when I'm dead B un." he said as he kissed her fully on her lips.

"We can postpone really."

"No, I just need to clean up and we shall go out un."

He went into the shower and cleaned himself. They all got their stuff and headed out of the hideout. The sun was setting, Baiken had Ayumi in her arms and Deidara had his arm around Baiken's waist.

"Where do you want to set this un?"

He had a picnic basket with him, they picked a perfect spot. It was on a cliff with a single cherry blossom tree. Baiken had told Deidara about her training but not about her suspicions, he told her that Kakuzu and Kisame are too serious when it comes to fighting. Well Kisame has his fun but can be deadly. Ayumi was asleep. Baiken began to stretch and got up, Deidara stood quiet as she moved closer to the edge looking at the sun set. He got up too and stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"I wished we could stay like this forever." she whispered.

"We can B." he kissed her neck.

She turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"You think so?"

"I know so un."

Deidara kissed her lips softly.

_It's now or never…_

He started to go down on one knee as he held her left hand.

"B… ever since I met you I had feelings for you and since then they haven't changed. I love you Baiken with all my heart and Ayumi, she may not be my daughter but I would be more than happy to be her father."

Confused by his actions and the strange knot and butterflies she had in her throat and stomach, she couldn't speak.

"Baiken… will you marry me?"


End file.
